A Revelation is Coming
by BluePhyre
Summary: My name is Honda Tohru. I had an accident, and now I don't remember half of my childhood. All that's left is my body; an empty shell without anything to value. No memories, no friends, no reason. But soon it's all going to change. A revelation is coming.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. **

Hi, sorry I've been kind of dormant. However, although you do not know, I've been spewing out different story ideas like blood from a very large, deep cut. I know it's slowing down the process of story completion but I have to get these down so I don't forget them, or worse, aquire a writing block for them, too. Well, you can read now.

-

-

-

"Goodbye, Tohru." Kyo, looking as handsome as ever, his hair flowing in the wind, in my eyes, at least, in his graduation gown, leaned down, capturing my lips tenderly in one passionate kiss, tears running down both of our faces, mixing into one, just like our lives had. As the little drops fell, they separated again, ripped apart by gravity as Kyo and I were about to be separated, forever, never to be joined again in the giant stream of life, or in this park, like the tears would ultimately do.

"Kyo, please don't leave me…" I reached out, trying to stop him as he walked away, away from me, from our life together. Oh how I wished destiny could have brought our souls together differently. Oh how I wished my only true love wouldn't have to leave me so early in this life.

He didn't stop, or respond. Kyo only hung his head; letting those striking orange locks I so adored covered his equally beautiful eyes. This was my last look at him. I had better make it last, even if I could barely see through the tears welling up in my eyes and escaping from them in great torrents that streamed down my face, pulling my carefully done make up with it.

"Kyo!" In desperation, I cried out, my voice cracking with grief and the obvious presence of tears horribly, starting forward with a sudden jerk. But something grabbed me from behind, looping up around my arms from under and behind, holding me back and onto something.

"Tohru-chan, don't! It hurts me, too, but we have to let Kyo go!" It was Kagura's voice that was whispered, also filled with tears, into my ear. She had come to say goodbye to Kyo, as well as to congratulate Yuki and I. I continued to struggle, screaming Kyo's name over and over. Akito smirked and grabbed Kyo's wrist, pulling him away faster than he wanted to trudge along.

"Tohru!" He turned around, reaching out as well. For a brief moment, our hands brushed, and then grabbed the other. But then, Akito called Hatori to help him with Kyo and, with much regret from the sea horse, Kyo was pulled out of my grasp and away into Hatori's van.

But Akito was old enough to drive now, so he whispered something to Hatori and climbed into the driver's seat, chuckling evilly. Hatori didn't get in, and only watched as Akito drove away.

I panicked in Kagura's grasp as I saw Hatori turn to me, remorse shining in his gray eyes. Slowly, he walked closer, and I tried to get away harder, struggling even more. But Kagura was strong, and I couldn't free myself. Tears rolled down my face as I tried to get away. I knew I couldn't succeed in doing so, not without losing the memories of my new family, the memories that I held so dear.

As my eyes darted around looking for a means of escape, they caught on something orange. It was Kisa, hiding behind a bush. Kisa! Maybe she could help me!

"Kisa, onegai, help!" The little tiger child only stood up from her crouching position and watched as Hatori drew nearer. Suddenly, Hiro crawled out from the same bush and stood beside her. "P-please?" No one made any move to stop Hatori or help me. I wasn't going anywhere soon.

"Honda-san, we're all here to say goodbye." Yuki stood beside me now, an apology written all over his face. Unexpectedly, the rest of the Zodiac made themselves visible. Even Kureno had appeared, just to say goodbye.

"Let go!" I screamed and kicked Kagura, my voice cracking again. She let go, and I went stumbling forward, falling to my knees. I stood up and started running, just to get away. Away from the sorrow. Away from the threats to my memories. Away from everything.

"Onee-chan!" Kisa's tear-filled voice called out, bringing back many memories, making me cry harder as I ran. So I ran faster, to escape the memories consuming my mind. I could hear my own footsteps drum perfectly in sync with my heartbeat. And then, with another set of footsteps that I suspected to belong to Yuki-kun. So again, I ran faster.

"Honda-san, watch out!" I didn't listen to the voice that should have stopped me. But I had blocked out all of their voices from my mind, trying not to collapse in tears. But that was a big mistake, a huge mistake. Because as I ran over one of the many small, rail-less bridges crossing the small stream running through the park, I slipped.

I didn't know what had happened, only that I was falling, falling, and falling. Then, my head collided with something very hard, wet, and spiky, and then I could feel lots of pain. As I felt the pain increase and something stick and warm trail down from my forehead, I sobbed. Not because of the pain my clumsiness had just gotten me, but because of all that was happening. Kyo was gone. My memories were to be taken away. I was losing all that I had loved, had cherished. And there was nothing I could do about it. I was like a little any with all of its legs pulled off, squirming in the shadow of an approaching sneaker, helpless

"Honda-san!" I heard the same footsteps that had been following me before come up beside me, and Yuki's fading face suddenly appeared over mine, staring down at me in worry.

"Nnn…." I whimpered as everything faded to black and the pain subsided, leaving me to peaceful unconsciousness.

-

-

-

Depressing, no? I meant it to be. After all, I am putting this under tragedy. Poor Tohru, she's so confuzled and depressed. I wonder what happens to her!?! And what about Kyo!?! This is one of my first fics in first person, so please excuse any of my switching back from first person and third person that I didn't catch. It's just so hard to stop my horrid habit. Well, please review and add this to your alerts! I promise its gonna be good!  



	2. Chapter 1: Worried Parents, aww!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. Goody goody.**

Moshi moshi! I hoped you liked the prologue. Anyway, please read on!

-

-

-

_It was dark, very dark. There was pain everywhere. I felt like I had been stabbed a hundred times over, every time in a different place, and then thrown into a sea of rubbing alcohol. Yes, it hurt that much I blinked, opening my eyes. I was met with a white ceiling and too much florescent light._

"_What happened?" I asked groggily. I couldn't remember anything. Well, I knew the basics. I was Tohru Honda. My hair was brown. My eyes were brown. I was Japanese. I lived with my grandfather because both of my parents had died. I had graduated high school. I had little money, and barely any chance to get into college. Yes, that was me._

_A doctor, at least I presume he was a doctor, poked his head into my line of view and took a good look at me. Then, he answered with something I found to be horrifying. "You fell off a bridge, and I think you have amnesia, seeing as you can't remember anything."_

_I sat up immediately, sputtering. "But I do know anything! I'm Tohru Honda! I'm a high school graduate! I know stuff!" Suddenly, my head started buzzing and hurting. Ouch… I laid down again and rubbed my head._

"_Kyoko?" A voice said. I knew that voice! See, I know stuff! It was Grandpa! My Grandpa! The one I live with! I know stuff, and you can't say I don't!_

"_Grandpa, tell them I know stuff. I live with you!" I exclaimed, my head still hurting. But that didn't matter right now; I wanted to prove I wasn't a bubble headed idiot that couldn't remember who she was._

"_Tohru! You live with those guys now… don't you remember?" He asked, patting my head. That made it hurt more. And you know what made it even worse? I know comprehended that I didn't know who I was!_

"_But… but… I live with you! I don't have amnesia, and I do know stuff!" I cried, tears pouring down my face. I didn't want to be dumb, I wanted to know myself! Grandpa pulled me up into a sitting position and hugged me._

"_It doesn't matter now, you're going to live with me and go off to college in the fall." He said, patting my head again. Then, he left to speak with the doctors. _

"_No…" I cried, covering my face with my hands as tears trickled down my tingling cheeks. "I want to remember!" Suddenly, a hand was placed on my shoulder. Uncovering my eyes, I looked over. There was a pale girl with her black hair in a braid standing beside me. Behind her was a taller girl with blonde hair._

"_Tohru-chan, we're sorry you forgot. But, do you remember us?" she asked, and I shook my head no. She sighed and rubbed her forehead, frowning. "I'm Saki Hanajima; I used to be your best friend, along with the girl standing behind me, Arisa Uotani. You called us Hana-chan and Uo-chan."_

"_Oh, I'm sorry I don't remember! It's very rude of me…" I said, hanging my head. More tears rolled down my face. Why couldn't anything go right now? The hand was removed._

"_You should have our phone numbers somewhere. If you ever need anything, Tohru, please call us. I'm sure the Sohmas say the same, especially Orangey." The other girl, Uotani said. I nodded, not really knowing who she was talking about, but that was a given, since I had amnesia._

-

-

-

I sat, recalling the memory that always came back to me, full with riddles I cannot solve. A cup of green tea was in my hand and I stared at a gigantic window in the flat that I rented. Rain dripped down the cold glass in a rush, like tears coming from heaven, cried from angels' eyes. I couldn't see outside, everything was a blur. But if I could see, it would all be gray. My sweats were cozy, and I felt content, if only a little bit empty and restless. The only thing that could truly make this moment better is more memories to recall, a fireplace, and someone to snuggle up to and share them with.

In the ten years, yes, I'm now twenty-seven, that I had forgotten most of my high school years, I hadn't made any new friends, let alone friends who I thought of romantically. I was still alone as the day that those two girls who claimed they used to be my best friends walked out of my room in the hospital. Even my grandfather had died.

I started into the liquid in the mug I held. It was a deep gold, almost orange. It seemed very familiar, like I knew the color orange personally. But I had been acting like this recently. Every time I saw the color orange I would get a weird, bubbly feeling in the pit of my stomach. I don't know what it is, but I suppose it has something to do with my past. That Arisa Uotani girl _did_ mention an "Orangey"… And the worst part of it was, I could also feel a revelation was approaching. It was like a giant weight was dangling above me by a slowly breaking rope. I had no idea when it would fall, but I knew it soon. I was living in apprehension and dread. What would this bring?

Suddenly, the phone rang. Tohru got out of her comfy chair and walked over, picking it up. "Moshi moshi, this is Tohru Honda." She said into the speaker. A moment later, she spoke again. "Yes, of course. I'll be there as soon as I can."

I sighed and placed the phone on the hook, and then walked into my bedroom. That had been the principal of the school that I worked in. yes, I taught. Right now, I was a preschool teacher, but every two years or so a teacher gets a different grade assignment there, so I should eventually expect to teach another grade.

I needed to pick out an outfit to go in for a quick parent teacher meeting. It was nearing the beginning of the school year, and some parents were wary about where they placed their little child. It was most likely their first time having their child, probably their only current child, away from home. So, they were very nervous.

"Hmm… maybe it will be the 'Orangey' Arisa was talking about!" I exclaimed, smiling as I looked through my wardrobe. Eventually, I picked out a brown plaid skirt that had a bit of orange in it and an orange blazer with a brown tie. I put two orange ribbons in my hair, brown leather sandal high heels, and some make up on and headed out the door with a brown leather jacket to catch a cab.

-

-

-

Twenty minutes later, I stepped out of a cab. Thanking the driver, I walked on the sidewalk towards a huge school campus. This was the school I worked at. It was a school for little Einsteins, to prepare them to grow up to be geniuses. Everything was up to date, and looked it, too. The appliances were shiny and black; the seats were all chic, suede-covered stools and chairs, the amenities and appliances were all top of the line and were updated every summer. Since Beethoven was proven to mature minds, it required to be playing at all times. I got a salary that not even the advanced, big brained third graders that were already into trigonometry could comprehend. This was my job, and I loved all aspects of it, even if though seemed that some of the babies I took care of were smarter than I was.

I smiled at the guards in black suits blocking the entrance. They knew me like the palm of their hand, and I them. "Hello, Kenji, Manzo," I said, "a bit drab today, don't you think?" They nodded simultaneously then moved out of the way of the main doors, letting me though. There, I pressed a buzzer so the secretary would let me in. "Hello, Kameko. It's Tohru. I have an unexpected parent teacher conference."

The lock buzzed open and I pushed the door in, walking though to the hall. As I walked though the hall, I looked to the floor tiles my heels clicked on. They were pure marble. Did I mention the school was filthy rich?

I walked to my classroom and went to the combination pad beside it. I punched in the combination, two, two, five, three, six, four, and then went to a pad, which I placed my finger in. the scanner read it correctly, and then the door swung open on its own.

The inside of the room was beautiful. The walls were a dark red. There was a reading area with tan suede bean bags circling around one large suede chair which I usually sat in. surrounding that were four bookcases, each having just enough room to file in and out of the area.

The second area was for artwork. There were a dozen little easels once again around a big one I used. There was also a round table that could fit my little class on. Millions of cabinets held top of the line clay, paint, brushes, canvases, and other art materials.

Then, the third and last area had a bunch of little desks all lines up in rows, all made of gorgeous, unscathed mahogany, facing towards my desk. On that desk were a window XP computer and a laptop. Inside every small desk was a laptop just like mine as well as writing utensils.

All around the room on the walls were famous paintings like the Mona Lisa along with my past student's works. Along one wall was a huge line of Plexiglas windows that could slide open to let students out to a field the "o" shaped school went around.

As I looked around my room in fondness, there was a knock on my door. I snapped my fingers and it opened automatically, letting in the nervous parents I had been called in for.

The mother had long, shiny black hair that went down past her waste. She was wearing a rather skimpy black corset dress and high black boots. I was perplexed at why someone who looked like such a _tramp_ would want their child to come here. But I must admit, she looked beautiful. No, not just beautiful, she looked like a goddess come to life.

The father didn't surprise me any less. The top of his hair was oddly white, but his roots were black. He wore a black leather jacked with a black shirt underneath and a bunch of silver necklaces. His pants were black leather, and I swore I saw combat boots on his feet. He looked like a trouble-making biker.

Their child peaked out from behind her mother's legs. She, too, had long black hair, but the very tips were white like her father's roots. She wore a little black yukata with a white obi.

"Konicchi wa, I'm Tohru Honda, the preschool teacher here!" I said, smiling brightly at the little girl. The parents took one look at me then stared at each other in silence. Finally, their attention turned to the little kid, who was timidly playing with the fold of her kimono. I couldn't help but smile even wider because of her overwhelming chibi cuteness.

"Hello, Honda-san. I'm Isuzu Sohma, and this is my husband Hatsuharu Sohma." The woman said, staring at me warily. Sohma, where had I heard that before? Oh yeah, that's something Arisa mentioned to me! But I feel like that goes back more, could it be what I forgot?

"Well then, come sit down! You can sit down anywhere!" Isuzu nodded then picked up her child. She walked over to a bean bag and sat down in it, soon to be accompanied by her husband. I sat in another bean bag so I didn't seem dominant by sitting in the bigger, higher chair.

"My wife and I were worrying about the welfare of our child here, Nyoko. She's very distant, and she needs special care because of it." Hatsuharu said, addressing the matter.

I nodded, staring at the little girl in Isuzu's lap. She was once again playing with her yukata. She stopped instantaneously and stared over at me with huge dark brown, nearly black, eyes. I smiled, and she giggled happily.

"I like Tohru Sensei!" She said and climbed out of the bean bag with difficulty. When she finally was helped by her mother, she clambered up into my lap and hugged me. I was taken aback at first, but soon I returned the hug, reminding myself why I worked with kids.

"Well, that takes care of it! She seems to have taken to you immediately. Expect her to be in your class, Honda." Isuzu said and got up. She took Nyoko out of my lap and walked to the door. I could have sworn I saw a smile adorn her face, but it could have been a trick of the light.

"That's wonderful, Isuzu-san! Thank you!" Hatsuharu stood up as well, walking to his wife's side.

"Call me Rin, Honda." She said, and then walked out the door. I waved after her and Hatsuharu.

"Bye, Rin, Nyoko, Haru!" I said, but stopped myself. Where had _that_ come from!?! Hatsuharu never told me to call his Haru! I shook my head; the weird feeling of déjà vu was starting to get to me.

-

-

-

Ok, so it's a bit happier this time. Maybe it shouldn't be under tragedy. Oh well. Please, review! I love reviews! Ja' ne!  



	3. Chapter 2: A Revelation has Begun!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. Trust me, I'd tell ya if I did.**

Moshi moshi, everybody! I hope you liked last chapter! I have pretty much nothing to say, for it is 2:15 AM right now when I'm typing this, and I'm very tired. Go on, read.

-

-

-

"Tohru…" I muttered, tossing in attempt to sleep, after all, it was night. It has been years since I last saw her, but I don't know how many. I've lost count. But that doesn't matter, it won't ever matter again. I'm stuck in this cage forever, and I was never to see the love of my life ever again. All I can do now is wonder if she's alright and hope for the best for her. May kami favor her more than I.

There was a rapping at my door, and I looked to the window. It was usual routine. Momiji would bring me news of the Sohmas personal life every once in a while, like the one time he told me Rin and Haru were marrying, and then again when they had a child. How I wish I got get out of this rat hole and marry and have a child with Tohru. Or at least see her beautiful face again.

"Hi, Kyo." Momiji said quietly through the barred window. I stared back at him, which was my normal hello. "You'll never believe what happened today. Rin and Haru took Nyoko to her preschool to check out the teacher and all."

I nodded, not interested. All parents had to do it sometime, right? Momiji continued, however.

"And, well, first, she actually hugged the teacher. You know how distant she is, right?" I nodded, and the bunny bounced up. "The teacher is _Tohru_." This got my attention.

"What!?! How is she!?! Do you know how well she's living!?! Is she married!?! Is she happy?" I asked, grabbing the bars with such ferocity that they bent a bit. Momiji was surprised by Kyo's reaction, especially my question on Tohru's romantic relationship status. I knew that I could never be hers, but I needed to know if she moved on. I really hope she did, even if it's painful for me, because she needs to move on.

"I don't know, Kyo. I'll ask Haru to tell you later. But I do know that she doesn't remember any of us. I might have forgotten to tell you, she fell off one of the small bridges in the park the day you left her and bumped her head. She forgot all of us, even her girlfriends." Momiji said, looking away from my eyes, which I'm sure widened substantially. How could he have possibly forgotten to tell me _that_!?!

"Thank you, Momiji. But I need to think…" I said, and the blonde boy nodded, leaving. I turned away from the window of sorts and sighed. I loved Tohru so much. I only regret not telling her.

I love everything about her. Her silky brown hair, her wide brown eyes, her melodious laugh, her brainless personality, her beautiful smiles, everything. I don't think I could dislike something about her if I wanted to. But I don't want to, anyway. It's the memory of her that makes me go on in this stupid cage, instead of trying to kill myself. Her memory gives me hope that one day I can be with her again. All true lovers are meant to be together, right? I can't imagine not loving her, not anymore. So why, if not in this life, than in another, would I not end up with her? She's worth it all, this cage, this suffering, this pain, this loneliness, everything.

She's the best thing that happened to me, and I plan to have her happen to me again. I know I don't deserve her, but doesn't love just erase that all? Love is something magical, that I have learned from her. Before I used to scowl at it and say it was for the weak. But my love for her has made me strong enough to survive this.

"Tohru…" I said, turning to the window. I looked up above to the stars. "Please, know I think about you every second. Please, remember me and let me be with you. I love you." I said, a tear running down my face. A shooting star flew across the sky, and I wished upon it.

-

-

-

I sat in my flat, looking out at the night sky. After my little trip to work, the sky had cleared up. So now the stars were visible. Suddenly, a shooting star shot across the sky, and I closed my eyes, wishing on it.

Suddenly, words filled my head, but they were not my own. They were spoken by a deeper, manlier voice that made my stomach erupt in butterflies. _'Tohru… Please, know I think about you every second. Please, remember me and let me be with you. I love you.'_ I gasped, everything was going black. I immediately sensed that _this_ was the beginning of my revelation. The weight had freed itself, and was now plunging down towards me, ready to crush me with the truth in a second's time. As I faded into unconsciousness, the face of a tan-skinned, amber-eyed, orange-haired man with serious after-shave flashed before my eyes. His lips formed my name, and then everything disappeared.

-

-

-

I woke up with a start in my cage. There was a certain feeling in the pit of my stomach, but I couldn't pinpoint it. Suddenly, the face of a somewhat pale, brown-eyed, brown-haired woman flashed before my eyes. She spoke.

"A revelation has begun." As her lips became still again, everything faded into black, and I dived into the unknown of oblivion.

-

-

-

Ooh, freaky! Fainting hallucination people in love! Ha ha, review, onegai! Ja' ne!


	4. Chapter 3: The Very First Memory!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. Hey, is that line becoming seriously cliched or what? Ha ha, I have it drilled into my mind so deep that half of the time that's my first answer when a teacher catches me not paying attention (AKA, drawing, sleeping, or writing) and asks me something. Ha ha ha...**

Hi people. Hallo. Bonjour. Bonjourno. Ciao. Aloha. Hola. Moshi Moshi. Anyway... Erm... here...!?! Read!

-

-

-

All was black, like a nightmare. There was no sound, no feelings, nothing. It was more desolate than the black void of space. But then, a rush came. Colors flew in from all directions, and so did smells, feelings, touches, and even tastes.

When the sudden surge was over and I had adjusted to everything, I could see I was sitting atop of a roof, looking out over a vast forest and up towards the stars. Before I could stop myself, my lips formed words.

Once the overall shock wore off, I found myself in a traditional Japanese style house. It was very roomy, and smelled like it had just been cleaned. But coming from one room was the smell of saw dust. Immediately, I found myself heading for that room with a pack of what felt like clothes in my hand. Footsteps echoed in the hall, but I didn't turn around to see who they belonged to, because I felt that I already knew. Abruptly, there was a loud crack and I rushed into the room.

I was met with the sight of a young man, about sixteen or so, with blinding orange hair and tan skin. He was wearing a black tight fitting t-shirt and tan cargo pants. One hand with a juzu bead bracelet was resting on a step stool and the other held a roll of duct tape.

"Ah," escaped out of my mouth as I stared at him. He turned his back to me, but spoke.

"When I'm mad…" He started, but paused, trying to find the right words.

"Yes!?!" I asked, clearly upset. He nodded slightly and continued.

"I don't notice the things around me. I'm not skilled enough… and I lost to that damn Yuki." He sighed, turning to me, gripping the tape in his hand with such ferocity that I almost took a step back. "It's just that... About this morning… About this morning…" he repeated, and I felt the tension in the room. This was very difficult for him. "I'm sorr-!"

"Yuki, Tohru, I'm back. I'm back, stupid idiot, bad mannered loser Kyo!" Another voice drifted up, interrupting the orange haired boy.

"Forget it! God damn it!" he yelled, marching past me and away down the hall. In my head, a small voice said, _'H-he was trying to apologize?'_

My head suddenly pounded fiercely and I gripped it, dropping my clothes over the floor. Then, everything went black.

-

-

-

I woke up on the floor, my head throbbing like a drum. The cup of hot chocolate that I had been drinking before was spilled on the floor beside me where I lay sprawled just a foot from my chair.

"Oh kami… My head hurts so much!" I exclaimed, both of my hands already wrapped around my forehead in attempt to stop the intense pain. I writhed on the floor once more before pushing my cramped, sore body up into a sitting position. I stood up weakly, stumbling to my bathroom to get Advil for my head. I collapsed very short of the bathroom and moaned. "What's wrong with me?"

I tried to think my way out of this, but thinking hurt my head more. And there was something digging into my hip… it was very annoying. Wait, what was it? I reached into my pocket and pulled the item out to find out it was my cell phone. Thank kami!

When I opened it, I saw the time was twelve thirty. Oh that's nice. Wait a minute, today was the first day of school! Oh my god, the children! I whipped out my phone and dialed the school number, panicking as it rang three times. Kameko, the main secretary, always picked up the phone after two rings. It was her legacy!

Finally, she answered. "Hello, Tohru." She said on speaker phone automatically. "Where are you? We went crazy finding a substitute for the children on such short notice."

I groaned. I wish I didn't cause everyone so much trouble. "I'm so sorry, Kameko. I passed out last night and I just woke up a few minutes ago. My head is throbbing and I can't get up." There was a gasp on the other side.

"Oh my kami, Tohru, are you having a hangover!?! I know you don't drink, but there's no other explanation! Unless you have some serious condition you didn't mention on your resume…" Kameko said, she was probably ruffling through my information right now.

"I'm not having a hangover. But I didn't mention one thing because I didn't think it would matter… I lost half of my high school memories in an accident right after I graduated…" I muttered, finding it embarrassing. Most people remember their high school friends, after all.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Could you have gotten a memory back? Maybe you're slowly regaining everything you forgot!" Kameko exclaimed, exited. From how she was reacting, you would think that I was in some soap opera. And maybe, just from the sound of it, I was. This scenaroi was _rediculous_. And if even _I_ though so, then god forbid it isn't.

"Maybe… just let me hang up, I'll try to get up again. If I'm not there by the end of the day, expect that I'm in the hospital. Bye, Kameko." I hung up and put my phone back in my pocket, grimacing. It hurt to move.

I pushed myself up, struggling with balance. But when I finally got up again, I fell right back down. "Oww…" I said as I fell on my face. Tears rolled down my face. "What's wrong with me!?!" I cried, taking out my phone again and dialing nine, one, one.

"Hello?" A man answered, and I held in a wracked sob.

"H-hi… I've collapsed and I can't get up." I said, and shuffling sounds were heard.

"Ok, somebody's on the way. We're tracking you to your cell's location. Goodbye." He hung up on me and I sighed, closing my phone, too. All I had to do now was wait while everything slowly faded into black…

-

-

-

OMG, IS TOHRU DEAD!?!?!?!?!?!?! Ha ha ha... nope. Ja' ne! Please review!


	5. Chapter 4: Dead Or Not?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, but I do SOOOOO own you, because I rock. I posted this right before school, after doing all my homework. I owned you all. It's a Wednesday, too. That makes everything triple hard. ;)**

Ha ha, I rock. On ice. I rock on ice. I don't have much time... so read.

-

-

"Kyo, KYO!" I heard Momiji's voice shout as his light footsteps ran across the grass to my cage. It was dark out, but I could see tears running down his cheeks in the moonlight. Now I knew something was wrong. He never cried anymore, not after he had finished crying after Tohru's leaving.

"Momiji, what's wrong?" I asked tenderly. I had thought he was annoying at first, but I had learned to love him. Like a brother, that is. He was the closest thing I had to a friend now.

"It's Tohru-chan!" He cried, trying to shake the bars of my window. Then, he did something he never had before. The blonde boy pulled out a key and raced to the door, unlocking it. He slid himself in the little bit that the rusted door actually opened anymore and sat down on the opposite bench, grimacing at my accommodation. Even though the door was still open, I didn't dare go out. I knew that Akito would find out and punish me. At first she had been ruthless, but she tired of bullying me every day. I was such an easy target, I guess it just wasn't a challenge for her, and she likes to be challenged.

"What about Tohru?" I asked calmly, but inside I was bouncing off the walls in fear. What had happened to her!?! What was so bad that Momiji was crying!?!

"She went to the hospital, Hatori was her doctor. They couldn't find any reason why she collapsed! But then," he paused, more tears gushing down his face. "She flat lined! She fat lined, Kyo! For no reason!?! SHE'S DEAD AND THEY DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY!" Now it was my turn to cry. At first, there was only one tear that slowly made its way down my face. I didn't have many tears left in me; after all I had been put through in here. But then, her face appeared in my mind. Her smiling face. Her beautiful smiling face. Her beautiful smiling face that I loved with all my heart.

And now, I know I'll never see that face again. It's going to be buried in the ground, next to her mother's smiling face. When I die, I won't even be beside her. I'll be in the Sohma graveyard. I was never meant to be with her, it seemed. Now, there was nothing to live for. All my reasons had died with her.

"Kyo, it's all my fault." Momiji said after a long silence that was interrupted only by either of our wracked sobs. "I don't have the curse anymore. It was removed before you graduated." I stared up at him. How was this _his_ fault? How was he removed from the curse? "It should have been you, I stole it from you. I have no one to live for, after all. You have Tohru, but I have no one. Momo and Mama forgot me, so this freedom is worthless."

I uncurled from a fetal position I didn't know I had curled into and patted his blonde hair. "It's not your fault, little guy. Just get out of here, it's germy and you could get caught." Momiji nodded and slipped back out and locked the door, but dropped the key though the barred window.

"It's my token of apology, Kyo. If anyone ever comes to set you free, they will have a way of doing it. I'd just not lock it, but I'm afraid that you'd get in trouble for that." Momiji said. "It's a spare, so no one will notice." Then, he darted off as quick as a startled bunny so he didn't get caught.

"I'll only let someone free me if it's Tohru." I said, and then curled up like a cat again to drift into sleep, and maybe to stay there forever. It's so much kinder than the real world. And maybe if I eventually die in sleep, I can visit Tohru…

-

-

-

"No… Honda-san!" A deep voice said as a long, endless beep reached my ears. Suddenly, my eyes opened and it broke into a beat. Beside my bed, I saw Hatori standing with his head down, tears visible in his eyes. "What?" He asked solemnly, then looked at me.

"Did I just… flat line?" I asked, tilting my head slightly. Right now, I felt absolutely fine, not even out of breath. "I was fine, I had a dream. You were in it…" I trailed off, and Hatori's eyes widened. "Do you know people named Yuki and Kyo? I don't remember who they are, but they were in my dream."

"Of course not, Honda-san. It was a dream, after all. Only a dream…" He said, staring at me. "You know, you're a miracle. Your head had stopped for a solid ten minutes." Hatori then walked over to the foot of my bed and took a clipboard off of it, and put a pair of glasses on, checking a few things off and then nodded his head. "You're free to go as soon as morning comes around. It's a little after midnight now."

"Ok, good." I said, nodding. Then, I went back to sleep, hopefully to not have any weird reams and flat line again.

-

-

-

Rocking on ice, still. ha ha haaa, I posted two chapters before school. So much for _"School preoocupies all of my time! Eeh hee hee"_! Oh... wait... that's me too. Oh wells. Ha ha, I just dissed myself. Well, ja' ne! Please review!


	6. Chapter 5: Lovers?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, woooooooo! -.-' Eh heh heh**

Rawr. Don't eat me. I got two progress reports. One for science because I had missed two homework assignments and the other for math cuz I stink at it. Yup. And then my parents got mad and went ka blooie in my face and now I have to do an extra credit thing for science, not like I'll need it. All I need to do is get everything else perfect to get my grade back up. I do all my science is study hall and I still get everything perfect. I don't study, either. Ha. Studying is for idiots. -laughs- I'm an idiot in math. But you can't study for that... I'm in vector math and it's killing me softly. History is boring, too. I was sleeping when we were supposed to be copying notes cuz I had already finished them, and then the annoying student teacher asked me a question. It's prolly cuz I was snoring... I have an annoying, head-hurting case of sinus drainage right now. I answered right, anyway... -.-' Owwwwwwww, my head hurts. Then again, the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny by the Lemon Demon (which I do not own) doesn't exactly help. Ha ha, I'll stop talking now. Reeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad as I figure out why Mr. Rogers was the champion of the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny... O.o weird...

-

-

-

I woke up to the early sun in my eyes. Groaning happily, I rolled over, only to be tugged on by wires that connected to probes that stuck to my chest… What was the meaning of this? Oh yeah… I was in the hospital. Wait a minute… WORK!

"Oh my God!" I screeched, buzzing the nurse button so many times that I just might have broken it, falling out of bed in the process. Thank kami I was allowed to wear underwear under the hospital gown… Immediately, a young woman clothed in an all white dress rushed in, panicking.

"Oh my, are you alright!?!" She asked, checking all the monitors. I watched her as she did from the ground, getting the weird feeling that I had with Hatori. Her orange-blonde hair swayed as her golden-brown eyes dashed from one thing to another.

"I kinda need Hatori-sama to unhook me. He said I was free to go in the morning, but I think I'm going to be late for work." Is said kindly, hoping the familiar-looking nurse would get Hatori.

"Of course, onee-chan." She said, turning away to rush out, but then, she noticed what she had done and covered her mouth with a little peep.

"WHAT!?! I HAVE A SISTER!?!" I screamed, the wires popping off of me that hadn't already as I jumped up in surprise.

"No, Tohru-chan, my mistake. You look a lot like my childhood sisterly figure. I'm sorry…" She apologized, and then hurried out. As she did, my lips moved involuntarily.

"Arigatou, Kisa-chan!" The girl spun around, staring at me in awe. I stared back, equally frightened. How did I know all these people's names all of a sudden!?!

"How did you know my name, Tohru-chan?" She asked, staring holes into my head. I began to sweat. I didn't know how, and having no explanation would make me seem like some freak or stalker.

"Erm… nametag?" I said, but looked down at Kisa's shirt where it normally would be. There was nothing there. Darn.

"I'm not wearing a nametag." She stated, and I sweat dropped, laughing nervously. She, too, laughed. "You're kinda silly, Tohru." She said, smiling.

"Well, it was worth a shot. I guess it's just a déjà vu moment here. Gomen." Kisa nodded and scurried out of the room. Not a minute later Hatori came back carrying a clipboard.

"You'll be free to go as soon you're disconnected." He looked up and saw me with all the wires off and hanging behind me. "Never mind. Just take off the probes and change. The gown goes in the trash."

"Ok!" I said, rushing into the bathroom on the side of the room. Soon, I was changed into a red Chinese button up collared sleeveless shirt with a white pleated mini skirt, black knee-length boots, and red stockings going up to mid-thigh.

Then, I ran out of the hospital and to the street. I didn't know where I was! Oh no, how was I going to get to my job!?! I couldn't leave those poor little kids not knowing their new teacher, and I sure couldn't leave poor little antisocial Nyoko there with someone she didn't feel comfortable with!

"Oh no… no, no, no!" I said, pacing around in a panic. Suddenly, I heard the spinning hospital doors I had run out of a few seconds ago rotated. Soft footsteps came up behind me and a hand tapped my shoulder. When I turned toward the person, I saw it was Kisa.

"Do you have a ride? I could offer you one!" She chirped, smiling up at me. I nodded slowly, noticing she wasn't in her nurse uniform.

"Sure, if it isn't a problem. I think I can make it up to you later…" I said, hesitant. I knew not to talk to strangers. That was what Mom always said. But I was a big girl now, and big girls had more to worry about strange males than strange females.

"Its fine, Tohru-chan! I'm just working as an understudy to Hatori-san anyway, and I have a break now." She walked towards a parking lot and motioned to me. I followed the smaller girl obediently.

She led me to a car that made my jaw drop. It was a dark orange Nissan Fairlady Z, and expensive sports car. The stylish car was striped with black like a tiger, and the very bottom was white, including the white wall tires (FYI, they call black racing tires black wall tires, and the white wall tires are pretty much the same but have white sides and a black top, which no one sees anyway).

As Kisa saw me staring at her ride, she smiled and unlocked the car, plopping down into the driver's seat as soon as she opened the door. I did the same, but not before Kisa pulled a little card out of the glove compartment, squealing.

"This car is from my boyfriend, Hiro." She said, smiling. Then, she handed the card to me to read. It said: _A Fairlady for _my_ fairlady. Love always, Hiro._ How sweet! "Ok, where are you going?" She asked, and I gave her the location.

Kisa automatically started the engine and the hood went down, letting the early autumn sun stray down onto out heads, adorning out hair with little halos of light. Then, the nurse with the hot ride popped a CD into the designated slot. Immediately, Change the World started blaring from the speakers, and we drove off and onto the highway. I now noticed that this hospital was one in Kyoto, the city neighboring Tokyo, which is the city I lived on the outskirts of.

"So you're a teacher at School Made for Academically Advanced Registrants in Tokyo… My cousin's daughter Nyoko-chibi is starting there!" I nodded happily. She added, "have a donut," and pointed to a Dunkin Donut box in between the seats. I reached for the

"Hai, and Nyoko-san is in my class! She's so cute!" I said, imaging the sweet little girl with coal black hair and glossy brown-black eyes. "I'll take one for myself and one for both Manzo and Kenji." Kisa nodded, her eyes on the road as she cruised past a black Jaguar XK with a brown haired, blue eyed girl in the driver's seat. (Yay, and thus I appear, in a hot car with a cool animal name, none the less! O.o I hope I'm older… cuz it's kinda illegal for thirteen year olds to drive… -.-')

"That's great, Tohru-chan! That means you know Rin-san and Haru-nii, so do you know any other Sohmas, besides me and Hatori-san, of course." She questioned, taking her eyes off the road.

"You're related to Hatori-san!?! And Rin-san!?! Hand Haru-san!?!" I asked, staring at her with mild surprise. Somehow, it wasn't that shocking. It was like I knew it deep down somewhere… I've been getting a lot of that lately, though. You know, it's starting to freak me out.

"Hai, Tohru-chan. But do you know anybody else?" She asked, quite persistently, too. I shook my head, but rethought my answer. Were those three other boys in these sudden dreams? Were Kyo, Yuki, and that blonde boy Sohmas?

"Maybe… I have two names and a picture stuck in my head. There's Kyo… and Yuki… and some cute blonde haired boy." Kisa nodded, smiling to herself.

"Yeah, Kyo and Yuki are Sohmas. The blonde one is probably Momiji. He's a Sohma, too." Kisa then took one hand off the black steering wheel and pointed ahead. "We're here." I followed her hand to see the School Made for Academically Advanced Registrants in Tokyo, or SMAART (urg, it was SOOOO hard to think that up), as it was abbreviated for the saving of breath, on my side. We had pulled up to the curb already. That was fast…

"Thank you so much, Kisa-chan! I'll get your number from Rin-san so I can pay you back!" I yelled as I got out of the car, smiling happily. Then, I ran inside, my skirt bobbing up and down around my legs.

But as I did, I could have sworn Kisa had said something like this, "You've already paid me back enough, onee-chan. You might not remember it, but you have." Then, I heard the screeching of new tires as she sped off again in her Fairlady Z.

"Ohayo, Kenji, Manzo!" I exclaimed as I dashed by the two burly men who immediately moved for me. After all, they knew the routine, I was running late. Once I had passed though the first set of Plexiglas doors, I looked back to see both the men staring at the jelly donuts, their favorite kinds, resting in their hands I had placed in them as I had run by. I was getting good at that…

Next, I rang the buzzer like before and spoke into it. "Hey Kameko, it's me, Tohru. Sorry I'm running late, I just got out of the hospital. A nice nurse drove me here." A grunt was heard and the door buzzed, letting me know the lock was disabled. Kameko was very grumpy in the mornings…

I didn't head to my classroom first, though. Instead, I skipped on over down a different hallway until I reached the teacher's lounge. Inside, it was a relaxing tan color that reminded me of what I was getting. Coffee In the back was a booth with a man in an apron. On the apron was a green Starbucks symbol. Quickly, I ordered a grande White Chocolate Mocha for me and a double shot espresso for Kameko. Trust me; she always needs it in the morning. Ha, she's too lazy to get her own coffee, because that would mean walking past her office and back again.

Without paying for it, because it was a very generous offering to the teachers of this school, one of the many preps I loved about this job, I left for Kameko's office, which, might I add, was almost as big as my own classroom. She wasn't there at the moment, probably taking a little bathroom break to let her huge, as always, cup of coffee from her house return to nature.

Sipping my mocha, I slipped into my classroom, with, of course, completing all the tests. I sat down at my desk, watching the children play in the school yard as they waited for the bell. It soon rang and I opened the sliding Plexiglas doors letting some new faces and other old ones in.

"Ohayo, students." I address the children who were lined up quietly. The children that went here were always little angels. I don't know how they got them to behave so well, but I knew it had a lot to do with Beethoven and their little white blazers, their tiny navy clip on ties, and the Kawaii little navy pleated skirts, or for the boys, navy blue dress pants.

"Ohayo, Sensei." The chanted back, not knowing my name. I nodded approvingly, feeling happy that they behaved so.

"I was absent yesterday, as you know. It was just a little trip to the hospital, and now I'm here to teach." I said, smiling at the little short people. Near the end of the line was Nyoko, smiling at me. "Nyoko knows me. Can you tell the class who I am?" I ask, trying to tempt her to socialize just a little bit. She nodded quickly, her long black hair that was now up in pigtails bobbing with her head.

"Sensei's name is Tohru Honda, and she was my mama's cousin's lover. But then she forgot, and he was taken away." She said sadly, and my eyes widened. I felt my face growing hot. _Lover!?!_ I was once some one's _lover_!?!

"Nyoko-chan, you silly!" I said, trying to dismiss what the little girl had said. "I- I'm sure you're mistaken, or kidding, or something…" I trailed off, looking away. Maybe I had forgotten him, this lover Nyoko says I have? Amnesia was so cruel sometimes…

"I'm sure, Tohru Sensei! Mama gave me a picture of you two. Mama never tells me about family, so I think it's real." She said back, looking at me with determination. Then, she pulled a little ragged scrap of photo paper. It looked like it was from quite a while ago, or had gotten someone mad quite a few times, for all the corners were ripped and there were so many creases that I'm sure the picture that was on it could no longer be seen with the naked human eye.

But as I took it from Nyoko's hand, I saw the picture. It had me in my high school uniform, smiling and a boy in the male high school uniform with shocking orange hair, who, I admit, was quite handsome, stood beside me with my small hand in his larger hand. On closer inspection, I noticed him to be the boy from my first memory-dream, with a light pink blush crossing the length of his face. His mouth was twisted into a striking smirk that I could have sworn had shown a tiny white kitty fang.

"I don't remember, Nyoko-chan." I handed the picture back and Nyoko put in in her pocket. I rubbed my now pounding head, trying to get the thought of my very own handsome, princely lover. That would never happen. I'm pretty sure I'll be alone forever. It's not like I'm antisocial, but I just haven't made any friends. Maybe I'm afraid I'll forget _that_ life, too. Then, I'd have to start all over again and none of it would be worth all of my effort, like I had after the first accident.

"He just wants you to be happy, Tohru Sensei." She mumbled, deeply moving me. Nyoko was just a little child, and yet she spoke these meaningful yet simple words. Anyone could say them, but not all can mean them. "But I want him to be happy, too, because he's selfless. Make him happy, Tohru Sensei."

I nodded, smiling. The rest of the students were looking around, bored. This might be a school for the smart, and I'm sure that these children were prodigies, but I think Nyoko is the smartest. This is the most profound thing I have ever heard a student say, even more than those hard trigonometry equations or the complex foreign language sentences. No one is taught matters of this type, and some never learn them in all of their lives. But here is a toddler standing in front of me, saying it as easily as she would her name. I was impressed.

"Let's get to our first activity, painting." I nearly whispered, pointing to the area for painting. "This is our first project of the school season with art, so all you have to do is try to paint someone you look up to." This assignment was meant to let me learn a little about the kids by who they painted. "The smocks in the little box beside your easel, which you will pick for yourself, are to be worn. The paints are in the paint holder. Tell me if you need help."

Now, it was my time to kick back and relax. This was a nice job also because of the time I have in between helping students, especially during art time. So, I decided to think on what Nyoko said. But soon everything was sucked into the black void of unconsciousness.

-

-

-

A swift wind of colors, emotions, and sensations rushed into my consciousness and I found myself facing a wall, staring at a _tiger cub_. I really felt like I knew who it was, and that there was a perfectly logical reason as to why I was so close to a crying tiger. But my mind wouldn't let me find that particular reason because it was stuck in the memory. Suddenly, there was a poof of orange smoke and the tiger was replaced with a shy looking, pale, yellow-orange haired girl holding one of my hands, which was bandaged. Suddenly, I stood up and placed my sweater over what I could tell was her bare body. She too stood up and fell into me, giving me a huge hug. As she let go, she rubbed my injured hand which was duly emitting pain. Slowly, everything faded into black.

-

-

-

Urrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggg. I couldn't find the chapter in which Kisa is first introduced to get the exact words so I just put a part with no words in that I remembered in my throbbing mind. I'm tired... and my head hurts... and I'm cold... my hair is wet... I just made a bunch of sculptures of people from Furuba. I made Kyo and Tohru and Yuki and Shigure and Aya and Ha'ri and Haru and Hanajima and Uotani in their little bubble/Zodiac forms. You know, Uo is the fish and Hanajima is the evil, pointy-toothed, man-eating potted flower and Tohru is the onigiri and Kyo is the cat and Yuki is the rat and Ha'ri is the sea horse (sea horses are very hard to make...) and Shigure is the dog and Aya is the snake. Ha, I squished them all. Yay. Grr. My head hurts. Review... yeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah


	7. Chapter 6: Bunny Nyoko?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket... or any sense of time... XD I'm posting at 4 AM...**

Hi...urg... just read.

-

-

-

Everything appeared black, but I could feel my own heart pounding, my back against the rock hard bench I slept on each night, the sticky late summer air that made me feel as if my body was expanding, covering all that there was. But none of this mattered in my race against time, despair, and myself. My body thrived for life, my heart for death. For Tohru.

And then I became aware to the sounds around me. The hissing of a thousand katydids, the rustling of the wind in the trees around my prison, the chirping of a lone cricket. And then finally, the light drumming of footsteps. It all flooded into my senses, overwhelming my dead beat mind.

The footsteps that tapped the beat to nature's summer night song grew louder, supposedly closer. Then, the singer of the song roared out like a tiger. "Kyo-nii, Kyo-nii" It was Kisa. "Kyo-nii, Tohru's alive! I know that Hatori-sama sent out a call that must have reached you saying that onee-chan was dead. But she's not!"

She grabbed the bars of my window, peering in with a feral look in her eyes. Either she was fiercely happy, or the tiger spirit within her was finally showing its wild side. I sat up, looking at her, and my senses became less aware to everything but her optimistic words.

"How is that possible? She flat lined for ten minutes!" I nearly screamed, the anger of someone, anyone, trying to lie to me about Tohru's health becoming unbearable. Kisa had sure gotten some nerve over all those years!

"It's scientifically impossible, yes, but she did wake up again! She gained a memory supposedly. It had you and Hatori and Yuki in it. I think it was because she saw Hatori. If that's the case, she'll get another memory soon. I drove her to work." Kisa explained, and I nodded slowly. It was a bit unbelievable, but Kisa worked under Hatori and he had taken care of her, so she must have gotten this information from him. Hatori would never lie about a patient's well-being. So, it must be true.

"So that means if all we Sohmas appear before her eyes, soon she'll remember us all. But I don't think she'll want the memories…" I said, thinking of the hardships that I, as well as everyone else, had put Tohru through. I knew I was lying to myself, though. Because if she was the Tohru I fell in love with, that means she would want every memory she could get, good or bad. "Why didn't she remember Rin or Haru?"

Kisa pondered my question for a moment before staring back at me with her wide eyes. "Did you do something? I mean like wish something on a star, or maybe prayed?" I looked at Kisa queerly. Why would that matter? Wasn't she a doctor-in-training? Didn't that mean she believed in science, not stupid wishes? Then again, I heard Kana was a big believer of that stuff too…

"I did, it was on a shooting star. I know it seems kinda stupid, but she believed in that stuff… It was after I heard that Haru and Rin went to see Nyoko's new teacher, and that she was Tohru." I said, hoping that would help somehow. Kisa nodded, her eyes glazed over as if she was truly elsewhere.

"That could be it. She didn't see Haru-nii or Rin-san since then." Thinking more, she nodded to herself. Then, she snapped back to reality, her wide, haunting eyes staring at me intensely. "Wish something again, Kyo-nii! Wish that she would come to see you, and wish in with all your heart!" Excitedly, she jumped up and ran off singing Wish Upon a Star. I stared after her, wondering why she was singing an American Disney song.

-

-

-

"Nn…" I muttered, my eyes closed. I felt the carpet under me and wondered if I had passed out at home again. But then I heard the clearing of a throat, letting me know I was not alone. I didn't live with anyone, and didn't remember inviting anyone over. So… I was most likely somewhere else.

So, I opened my eyes to see where in the world I was. When I did, I saw a familiar-looking brown-haired man with matching brown eyes staring down at me. He must have sat back or something, because he suddenly disappeared from my view. When I sat up, it was obvious that I was in my classroom. Every child that I taught, including Nyoko, was staring at me with worry.

"You passed out and stopped breathing…" A male voice said to the side of me, and I turned to see the man who was staring down at me before sitting on his knees at my side. He was blushing a light shade of pink for some peculiar reason I did not know. But now that I had a better look at him, he was rather handsome.

Nyoko then sat beside be and leaned in towards my ear. Quietly, she whispered, "Kureno-kun had to kiss you." And immediately, I choked on the air and wiped my lips. The other kids let out a laugh or two, but were otherwise well behaved.

"Gomen, Honda-san, but you weren't breathing…" He apologized, bowing his head. I got up and bowed myself in thanks.

"Arigatou, you saved my life. But who are you; I don't think I've seen you here before…" I said, staring at him. Even if I hadn't seen him _here_ before, I recognized him.

"Ah, I'm Sohma Kureno, a new substitute teacher for SMAART. I filled in for you yesterday. I hear you were in the hospital from my cousins, Hatori and Kisa. After all, I had to know who I was subbing for." He said, smiling brightly. I bowed again, thankful now that he had subbed for me.

"Well arigatou again. There are so many of you Sohmas…" I said, sweat dropping. "If you don't mind, I must get back to class." He nodded and left without another word. But as he did, I noticed he left a Polaroid picture on the floor. Picking it up I saw Uotani, the girl who had visited in the hospital, smiling back at me.

I looked up at the other smiling students, but Nyoko wasn't among them. When I saw her, she was peering out the door at something. When she felt my eyes on her person, she waddled on over to me and tugged on my sleeve.

"I think that picture is Kureno-kun's. You should return it. I'll watch everyone." I nodded and ran out the open door, quietly slipping the Polaroid in my shirt pocket, following the sound of light footsteps. Suddenly, they stopped and for some unknown reason, I too stopped, just around the corner from him. Then, he talked.

"Hello, yes, Akito?" He asked, and I supposed he was talking on a cell phone. "Honda-san didn't show any signs of recollection. She won't remember anything. I suppose it was just a hopeful wish made by the other Zodiac…" I listened intently, forgetting that eavesdropping was immoral. Kureno paused again. "Yes, I'm sure." Another pause. "No, there is no way she'll reminisce and break the curse." Yet again, a pause. "Yes, I'm coming back to the main house now, goodbye." Then, there was the snapping of a cell phone closing and footsteps started away.

"Thank kami…" I sighed, but then the footsteps came back towards me and around the corner. Kureno met face to face with a very nervous, suspicious seeming me. "Eep… Kureno-san, you forgot your picture…" I pulled the picture out of my pocket and handed it to him, blushing and hoping I didn't seem too shady.

"I hope you didn't hear any of that, Honda-san. If so… we will have a little problem, won't we?" Kureno asked, his head bowed so his forehead was shadowed by his bangs, his eyes gleaming from under the shade. Eep, that's scary… "Thank you…" He said, plucking the photo out of my hand and walking away.

-

-

-

I slipped out of the classroom after Tohru, my mind fogged with hopes that I could get Tohru Sensei to remember us Sohmas. I wanted her to remember Mama and Papa and Uncle Kyo. They all missed her very much. In fact, Mama only talked about her when she talked about her past. Well, her and Papa. But ever since I was two, Tohru Sensei had a special place in my heart.

So, I wanted to help her. Or maybe it was my own selfishness. I wanted to be free, and she was the one that could make that happen. Either way, I was stuck slinking after her in the shadows to decide how to get her more information. But since Kureno-nii was going to call Akito-sama, she would get some idea. Now I just needed to figure out a bit more… for my plan, of course.

"Eep… Kureno-san, you forgot your picture…" I heard Tohru Sensei say, and I slinked back further into the shadow I was hiding in. Thank kami for giving me black hair…

Then, I heard quick footsteps darting towards my section of the hall. Tohru Sensei was returning! Quickly, I too darted away, hoping to outrun Tohru Sensei to the classroom. I did, but not without having a very bad accident.

As I ran into the classroom, I collided head first with Juro, a male classmate of mine that wasn't very nice. Just then, Tohru Sensei ran into the room to see colored smoke go up around me. When it cleared, everything appeared a lot smaller to me than before, and everyone was staring at me.

-

-

-

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed as I rushed into the room, seeing smoke surround Nyoko. Immediately, I rushed over to wave it away. When I did, there was a cute black bunny with an amethyst diamond on the bridge between its nose and forehead sitting in a boy student's lap. Also, there was Nyoko's school uniform scattered on the ground.

"Oww…" The bunny whined in Nyoko's voice, its eras twitching. "Tohru Sensei, that was loud…" I picked up the talking bunny to examine it. As I did, I noticed it had almost human-looking eyes that resembled Nyoko's very much. Yup, Nyoko had turned into a bunny.

"You know what, Nyoko, this isn't so surprising…" I said, then my eyes drooped and everything turned black as I felt myself falling to the floor in a dead faint.

-

-

-

Read, review, and wait. Ja' ne...


	8. Chapter 7: RUN AWAY!

**Disclaimer: Hiiiii! I do not own Fruits Basket! Hee heee, I'm hyper!**

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! I got some sleep and now I'm really HAPPY! Sorry for being such a grump puss before! I didn't mean it! I was tired!

Amaya: She still didn't get enough sleep. Instead she woke up to watch Bleach, but then she was too tired and ate one tube too many of chocolate coated sunflower seeds. Stupid writer... Even when she's devouring a sea's worth of sugar she's a health nut!

I'm so not a health nut! I EAT health nuts! I am sooooo not a cannibal! UWAH! MEANIE AMAYA! Ok, go on and read now! REEEEAAAAAAAAAAD!

-

-

-

"Urg…" I said, feeling myself on the ground. I must have fainted. I had been doing that a lot… It was getting very annoying. Something wet was all over my face. I wiped it away, noticing it was very cold water.

I sat up, making something drop of my body and into my lap. When I looked down, I found it to be a little black bunny.

"Tohru Sensei, you're up…" It said in Nyoko's voice, and I remembered why I had fainted. Nyoko was a bunny! "Please, don't mention this to anyone… I'll tell you about everything after school." She said, and hopped away towards the pile of clothes on the ground.

Suddenly, there was another poof of purple smoke and Nyoko appeared in her human form wearing her birthday suit. Quickly, she dressed herself and got back to painting. The rest of the children were doing the same. Thank kami for Beethoven…

As I walked over, I saw Nyoko's picture. It was a giant reproduction the picture of me and the carrot top that she had showed me before.

"Nyoko, what's his name?" I asked, and she continued painting his hair a bright orange. Eventually, she responded.

"He's Sohma Kyo, my Mama and Papa's cousin." She said, continuing to paint. I nodded, remembering that he was in the first memory I had and the memory of Hatori, too. "I can tell you a lot more after school, but Mama said not to talk about my family to normal people."

"Normal?" I asked, wondering what the bunny girl meant by it. Suddenly, the bell rang for dismissal. Weird… Had I passed out _that_ long? I walked over to the sliding Plexiglas doors and opened them, letting the kids out to their parents. Then, I walked back over to Nyoko.

"Hai, Tohru Sensei. But you have a lot to do with our curse, Mama said…" Nyoko murmured. And talking about Mama… Rin walked into the room just then.

"Did Nyoko do something wrong, Honda?" She asked, her brown-black eyes narrowing in anger, her long black hair blowing in the wind.

"Hai, Mama. I did… I ran into a boy…" Rin gasped, her eyes widening. Then, she started fuming. I think the fuming was directed at me, but I couldn't be sure. With more strength than her body suggested, the slammed the glass door and whipped open a black cell phone so loud there was a crack.

"Haru, come over here now!" Rin practically screamed into the phone, and I could just imagine Hatsuharu's ear being blown off. Slowly, the angry mother closed the phone, staring angrily at me. I shuddered, stepping back one or two steps. "Honda, you don't know how much trouble you're causing my family…"

-

-

-

I shuddered. Mama was very mad now, and at Tohru Sensei! It wasn't her fault! Also, Mama had spoken so fondly of Tohru Sensei. Why was she upset that she was remembering everything? Didn't she want the curse broken? As I thought this, I heard Mama screaming, tears in her voice.

"Why couldn't you just stay oblivious to all the bad things that happened!?! Why do you insist on remembering every little drop of pain you got from us horrible Sohmas!?!" She yelled, her voice cracking. As I stared up to her, clinging onto Tohru Sensei's leg, I saw tears flowing down her cheeks from her brown-black eyes. Why was Mama sad?

"Mama, please don't blame Tohru Sensei…" I said quietly, tears flowing down my own cheeks. But Mama didn't listen.

"It was better for you that way! We couldn't hurt you anymore!" Mama shook with weakness. She was always slickly, Papa said. Falling to her knees, she continued yelling at Tohru Sensei. "You helped me so much, but you insist on stopping me from returning the favor! None of us Sohmas could stay away from you, we never could! But I stopped them, I stopped them all to help you stay out of our affairs…"

Tohru gasped as Mama shuddered, having to use her hands to keep herself from falling. She tore away from my grasp and ran over to Mama, helping her up. But she struggled with Mama, trying to keep both herself and Mama from falling over with instability.

Just then, Papa ran through the glass doors and grabbed Mama's left arm, the one that Tohru Sensei had left alone as she tried to prop Mama up on her. Together, the two got Mama in a bean bag chair safely. But as they did, Mama transformed in an outburst of smoke.

-

-

-

"Not again!" I yelled as Rin was surrounded by smoke. When it cleared away, I met eyes with a black mare. "A horse?" I asked absent mindedly. Why was Nyoko a bunny, yet Rin a horse?

"Yeah, Tohru. The Sohmas are cursed with the spirits of the Zodiac. We transform when weak or when hugged by the opposite gender, unless it's another Zodiac member." Haru said, as if it was common knowledge. Of course, it could be for him. "I'm the ox."

I stared at him, now realizing the reason for his odd hair. "Does that mean Yuki, Kisa, Hatori, Hiro, Momiji, Kureno, and Kyo are Zodiac, too?" I asked, and he nodded.

"How do you remember them?" Rin asked in her horse form, wheezing from exhaustion. I looked at her, not at all surprised that she was talking.

"I had a memory of Kyo first… and then in my memory of Hatori were Kyo, Yuki, and Momiji, and then I had a memory of Kisa, and she talked about Hiro, and then Kureno came here today. He subbed for me yesterday…" I answered, and both Haru and Rin looked at each other nervously.

"Kureno never leaves the main house unless Akito tells him to… He must have been ordered to keep an eye on you." Haru said, looking away. "That's going to cause a problem… You'll probably get figured out and Hatori will have to erase your memories. _That _type is for good."

"But I want to remember! I want to remember everything!" I said, holding my head as if to protect the memories inside it. Rin nodded her horse head as if in agreement. Wasn't she yelling at me a minute ago about how I ruined everything by remembering?

"Then you'll have to keep this remembering to a low profile." She stated, nickering as well. "Whatever you need help with, ask any of the Zodiac, except for Kureno. We all owe you so much."

"For what?" I asked, wondering what I could have possibly done that they would all do anything for me.

"Everything."

-

-

-

I laid down on the hard stone bench. Looking up at the stars and thinking about what Kisa had said. _'Wish something again, Kyo-nii! Wish that she would come to see you, and wish in with all your heart!'_

Why did she want me to do that? It really wouldn't do anything. Wishing never did. Wishing is just the absence of taking action, a thing that I obviously can't do in here. All I do anymore is wish, because I cannot act. How pathetic.

"Would Tohru be disgusted by me if she knew what I became?" I asked no one, not even aware that I had spoken those words out loud.

"Yes, I'm sure of it, monster." A cruel voice said right beside me. It was Akito's. I hadn't heard him approaching… (Kyo doesn't know Akito is a girl, and since this is first person, he can't say her) "Although, she might be terribly proud, for she, too, is a monster. And monsters strive to be disgusting and wicked, no?"

"Shut up!" I roared, turning on Akito. "Don't talk about her that way, ever!" He backed away, a smirk still on his face. "She's better than you'll ever be, **SO DON'T YOU DARE TALK THAT WAY ABOUT HER!**"

"How dare _you_, monster, talk back to me! I am God, and you are but a monster that _killed his own mother_!" He yelled back, throwing a spare rock from the ground at me. Its point slashed across my cheek, creating a rather deep cut.

"I didn't kill her!" I yelled back, yet I didn't mean to intimidate Akito. Instead, I intended to distract him from the bench from which I had sprung up. Under it was the spare key, my one way ticket to freedom.

"I didn't come here to mince words with you, monster. I only want to ask you a few questions." Akito said, his eyes darting to the bench. I shuffled to hide the rusted bronze key beneath from his view and growled.

"Then ask already and get out." I grumbled, desperate to get him out. Akito laughed maliciously and motioned for me to sit on my knees on the ground. Gratefully, I did, hiding the beneath my feet. He sat down on the opposing bench, as if it was his throne.

"Do you know that your precious monster is teaching a Sohma child?" He asked, and I shook my head no. I couldn't let him know. It could make it so much worse for Tohru. "Does Tohru remember?" Another no. A yes would make it so much worse.

"I told you I didn't know she was teaching a Sohma child, so how should I know if she remembers?" I asked, trying to seem innocent.

"Liar!" Akito spat, entangling his hand in my hair and pulling it so I looked him in the eye, wincing in pain. "You know, and it's your fault! Change it back somehow, or else I will." I shuddered. Akito would hurt her. "I've had enough of her. If she meddles again, I'll bring you pictures of her murder."

"You bastard!" I hissed, slapping his hand out of my hair and standing up. "If she spills one drop of blood, I'LL KILL YOU!" Akito only laughed his malicious laugh in my face and tripped me. My head banged on the rock hard wall and it started bleeding. But I instantly sprung up, reaching for the same thing Akito was. The key.

"You won't be needing this, monster." He said, grabbing it just a second before I did. I fell over and Akito just stepped over me towards the door. As he did, I tripped him and slammed his head on the ground, giving me enough time to grab the key and rush out the door. As I did, I slammed the door, ignoring Akito's murderous threats, and locked the door. Then, I made a mad dash for it.

-

-

-

Hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi people! That was scary! Akito is a meanie poo! Like my friend Mandy-chan! She's Mandy Meanie Poo! Uwah, she never goes on MSN... that's why she's a meanie poo! I know it should be Meanie Mandy Poo, but I want it to be Mandy Meanie Poo cuz that's the just way that I want it. And I get what I want, cuz I'm the authoress! I can do whatever I want with my story! Hee hee, I love being the authoress! ):-D Hee hee, like my smiley face!?!

Amaya: Baka... I'll do all the serious talking. It's scary how she can write like this when she's happily hyper... -.-' Rin is the scariest thing ever when she's mad... I should know, I've kinda made her mad a lot... -.-' I've made Akito mad a lot, too... He's a bit scary when he's mad... But at least Kyo is finally doing something. He's such a lazy hero...

Kyo: Shut up, damn cat! Wow... it feels weird to say that... Anyway, I DO DO STUFF IN THE STORY! I mean, it's cuz of me that Tohru's remembering at all!

Amaya: Nah, I cold have easily wishe dupon a star. But that doesn't DO anything. She just wanted to remember. You didn't do anything, nothing at all. Tohru's a strong girl, she can handle herself. That's why she did everything herself.

Nyoko: I'm not getting any credit...

Amaya: Shuddup, you're just a fill-in character, an OC

Nyoko: But so are you...

Amaya: But _I_ have my own fanfiction series!

Nyoko: I could have my own series if I want...

Yay, a series for Nyoko! Nn... I'm suddenly not su sure about that...

Amaya: Well duh, I'm pretty much a part of your mind!

Nyoko: I'm a part of her mind, too...

Tohru: Ano... When will I get to see Kyo-kun? I miss not being able to talk to him even outside this story... -stares off at a little tent that Kyo is living in-

Geeze, it's to build up for the moment in the story when you and Kyo are finally reunited!

Kyo: But that doesn't mean you have to keep me away from her!

Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot you two are used to making out at least ten times every day... Well... Tohru, you can keep getting CPR from Kureno... And Kyo... erm... a rabid fangirl can get you. I don't want your so well built up kissing skills to rust!

Kyo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -is glomped by random rabid fangirl-

Well, I think Everyone has been ranting enough... Ja' ne! -runs away to try to form single line for the Kyo kissing booth of sorts with the newspaper of doom-


	9. Chapter 8: Ooh, you just got REJECTED!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. ;D I betcha didn't knoooooooooooooow!**

Kyo: Thank god you do not own me... I can only imagine the things you would make me do...

Well, you don't have to imagine. read my stories! I pretty muc just make you look like a lovesick fool. Although later on in the mangas, that's pretty much what you are. :D You and Tohru should be the stars of _Fools In Love_. Wooh, i never saw that play... Oh, if you don't know, it was... or is, I dunno... a Broadway musical. My English teacher had a playbill for it in her room. The Enlgish teacher that shares the room with her is a big supporter of the theatre. He was once a director... But he's kinda gay XD

Kyo: Why do I need to know this?

Cuz... I'll be quizing you on this later. If you fail... I'll throw you into a pit with Kisshu and Shigure for a whole week. none of you will be able to escape... or eat. Well, you can watch Kisshu and Shigure eat. I need to keep them alive so I can torture the others who fail.

Kyo: O.O MUST STUDY! -runs of to study-

Good, he's gone. Well, read on.

-

-

-

I sat, waiting to fall asleep in my big comfy chair as I watched the continuous rain pouring down the windows. It had been a week since I had learned about the Sohma curse, regained memories of Rin, Haru, and Kureno, and wished with all my heart I would meet the rest of this "Zodiac" Rin mentioned.

So, I knew who would help me. Uotani Arisa and Hanajima Saki. I had looked up their places. Coincidentally, they were roommates that shared a nice house in Obihiro, the capital of a district on another Japanese island. So, to get there I would need air time and serious motivation. I was thinking of waiting until the summer…

My train of thought, however, was interrupted by a desperate-sounding knock on my door. I got up and opened it; despite my lack of decent clothes (I was wearing a nightgown that had grown a bit too small). When I did, a near deadweight pushed open the door all the way, a grown orange-haired, tan-skinned man falling into his knees in front of me. Gasping, I knelt down beside him.

"Tohru… I know you don't really remember me but…" He trailed off as I placed my hand against his cheek affectionately, looking up at me with sullen, blood-red eyes.

"Kyo-kun?" I asked, and his eyes suddenly shone with surprise. I smiled to myself before looking him over, trying to find why he was weak. It looked like he hadn't shaved his face in a while, for he had quite a shadow of facial hair. Also, he looked rather ragged. Then, finally, I found blood on my hand from his head. "Kyo-kun, you don't look so good, let me help you with that wound."

I tried to pull him up, which I did, and along to the bathroom, but he grabbed my wrist in a tight grip, closing the door behind him with his foot. Uh oh, I didn't like the vibe that was giving me…

"Tohru, nobody can hear this, but I have to tell you something. It's urgent." He said, and I now understood. I knew him from my memories now, if just a bit. After all, I had secretly had a new memory of him every night. Guess I fooled you there, making you think that I only had a memory of someone I saw the first time I met them. Hee hee.

"Can you tell me while I take care of that head of yours?" I asked, and he gave in, nodding. I pulled him to the bathroom with no protest, after he put on the chain lock as well as the normal one and the storm bolt….

I grabbed the rubbing alcohol, a warm wet cloth, bandages, and a dry towel immediately. I knew what to do, thanks to my clumsiness. Maybe I was cut out to be a nurse like Kisa-chan!

Sitting down on the counter, Kyo started talking. "It's Akito. You might not remember him, but he sure remembers you." I nodded, signaling him to go on as I dabbed the rubbing alcohol onto his head wound. "He knows you're getting your memories back, and he wants to stop that. He thinks it's inevitable, I guess, so he's sending someone to kill you. You have to get out of here!"

I nodded, trying to hold in my fear for Kyo, as I dabbed warm water on now and wrapped the bandages around his head. He was all done.

"Kyo-kun, I don't have anywhere to go…" I said, leaning my head against his well sculpted chest. I felt him inhale sharply, and no doubt a blush was covering his face.

"What about the Yankee and the physic?" (somehow the sound of it reminds me of one of Aesop's Fables, _The Tortoise and the Hare_… -.-') He asked, now breathing normally. But I didn't remember any yankee or physic!

"Who?" I asked, now pulling my head from his chest and looking up into his red eyes.

"Uotani Arisa and Hanajima Saki. I know they'll let you in even if you don't remember. They were your best friends!" He said, his face growing closer to mine as he leaned in. I nodded slightly, blushing. "Wha-?" He asked, then in the middle of asking noticed how closer we were. "Ha… sorry…"

"I have their address on the computer now, but I really don't want to be a problem." I said, looking away. "After all, who would want someone in their house that can't remember who they were?" I questioned, my voice suddenly on the sad side.

"_I_ wouldn't mind as long as I knew them like I know you." He said, leaning in again, but this time on purpose. "But _I_ don't have a house, so…" Kyo looked away, thinking, "I doubt you'd want to live with me."

"Ano, Kyo-kun, how _do_ you know me?" I pondered to myself, but he obviously took it as a question, seeing his darkening blush.

"Ah-ah… um… well…" He stuttered, seeming as not able to say more than one word.

-

-

-

"Ah-ah… um… well…" I said, hesitating. How could I answer this? She didn't really remember me, all of the times we had together, there had not been enough time for that. It would take forever if she had only one memory of me per night for her to remember completely. We shared so many moments, some good and some bad.

But there was a knock on the front door, saving me from the awkward answer. This wasn't much better, though, because just after the knock the door was completely burst down. As we both slowly poked our heads out to see the intruders, we were met with the sight of ten or so brawny men with giant AK 47's (guns).

"Holy shit… Tohru, run!" I whispered in her ear, quickly grabbing her cell phone and shoving it into her hands. "Run and once you're far enough away call the Yankee."

"No, Kyo!" She whispered back urgently. That was the first time she used my name without the suffix kun on the end. "It's dangerous and there's no way that I'm letting you stay back here and get hurt while I run like a chicken!"

"Tohru, no, I love you and I'm not letting you get hurt." I said, desperate to get her away from danger. "I don't care if you don't remember me or don't love me back. All I want is you to know and to happy and healthy." Tears rolled down her cheeks, and I wiped them away. "Don't cry; just make me happy any go. Get a ticket on the next flight to wherever they live, just get to safety."

"Hai, Kyo-kun, I want to make you happy, so I'll go." She whispered, dashing over to the window and climbing out onto the fire escape there.

"Heya, buddy. Where's the girl?" One of the burly men asked, walking into the room just as Tohru escaped. To answer, Tohru screamed. Quickly, I bashed the guy's face in and grabbed his gun to disarm him. Then, I rushed over to the window to see what was wrong.

Outside, Tohru's dangling, bare foot was caught by another man's hand. I cursed but swung the gun so I busted the man's knuckles, forcing him to let go.

"Tohru, he's going to get up soon, come back in!" I yelled, and she nodded. While she climbed in, I went on to kicking all the asses of the guys' that had filed into the bathroom.

-

-

-

I climbed in through the window again and was immediately met with a sight of Kyo jump kicking a henchman into another. The two knocked over, leaving seven more with guns.

Just as I thought about guns, one of the bad men pulled up his and aimed at Kyo. "NOOOO!" I yelled, leaping from the toilet onto the man, knocking him over as he pulled the trigger, causing him to shoot down one of his comrades. "Oh my God, sorry!" I yelled to both men, especially the one whose collar bone was sticking out of his flesh, thanks to the lead bullet.

"Tohru, don't get involved!" Kyo yelled as he basked two men's heads together, knocking them out instantly, but it was too late. One of the four remaining men had grabbed my foot and was holding me upside down while the three others, and the man from fire escape, pointed their guns at me.

"Eep, I think it's too late for that…" I said as sweat dripped down my forehead, or now it would have been up, I guess… Accidentally, I dropped my pink phone on the ground. I reached down to pick it up and ended up in a hand stand I actually could pull off. But then I slipped on the slick surface of the bathroom's marble floors and fell back so I would end up on my back, pulling the henchman with me and hurling him into another guy and into the wall. Both passed out and I pulled my feet out of my captor's hands, grabbing my cell phone in the process. I think Kyo was staring at how destructive I could be on accident…

Then, Kyo leapt into action again, first attacking the guy that had his gun through the window much like a sniper. So, I decided to use my newfound skills for my safety. I got up, and what a difference that made.

Slipping as I got up, I barreled into the two men, knocking them over. They weren't out yet, though, so I took their heads like Kyo had and banged them together, kinda like coconuts. Guess what, it worked! So much for being a pacifist, huh?

"Oi, you're better at defending yourself than I remember…" Kyo's voice drifted to my ears. As I turned around to find him, I saw his silhouette sitting on the window, his hand holding the last man by the collar of his shirt, his head bleeding. "Well, are you going to call the Yankee or not?"

"Ah, hai, I am, Kyo-kun." I said, getting up and walking over to him. I cupped his cheek with my free hand and kissed his cheek lightly. "Thank you for helping me, and for telling me your feelings."

"Tohru… I can't wait to know forever. I'll have to go back eventually, so I can't wait forever." He whispered in my ear, my hand still on his cheek. "Tell me now, how do you feel about me?"

"I don't remember, Kyo-kun. All my memories come with fondness for you, but I don't really know…" I said, sighing and pulling away.

"I'll take that as a no… If you don't know, it's definitely a no." He said, looking away with crystalline tears in his eyes. I opened my mouth to try and prove this point wrong, but I knew nothing to do so. He was right, I didn't love him… I just broke his heart… I wish I loved him, I really do. "Call the damn Yankee so you can get to safety already."

"You still want to protect me?" I asked, awed at his selflessness. Even if I didn't return his love, he was still willing to help me.

"Yeah, Tohru. After all, I love you, and nothing could change that. You're too good for me, anyway." He said, looking away. Tears welled up in my eyes like they had in his brilliant ruby ones, causing my vision to go blurry. "Now stop crying and call." Kyo wiped the tears from my eyes and handed me the phone, which I dialed quickly and put on speaker.

-

-

-

I watched her as she dialed that damn Yankee's number, her silky brown hair spilling over her shoulders as she gazed down, her glossy, tear-filled brown eyes attentively staring at each individual button as she pressed it, her soft pink lips in a puppy dog pout. The more I watched her, the more my love grew for her, the more that giant crack in my heart she had made in mere seconds with few words growing longer and branching out as well until my already bruised heart just split into millions of little pieces, the shreds drifting apart slowly.

But even as this happened, I didn't cry, not a single tear. I was stronger than this, I had to be. For her, the one who ripped my heart to bits. She was in danger, serious danger, and I needed to be strong to protect her. I needed to stay strong for her, for myself. If she went down, then I know I would go crazy. My selfishness was utterly disgusting, but I had to bear it. Right now there was no time for puking from self-hatred, I had to be strong.

"Oi, who's calling?" the Yankee's voice said, interrupting my thoughts.

"I-It's Honda Tohru… I need help." Tohru said, and there was a squeal on the other end of the phone.

"Tohru!?! Hana, Hana, come here!" She yelled, and there were many hurried footsteps. I growled, my rejection leading to anger.

"Oi, just stop screaming and arguing already! We're in hot water here!" There was another gasp and squeal and the adjusting of the phone.

"Orangey!?! You and Tohru are together now, at this time of night? Oooh, what've you been doing? Are you two married or something?" the Yankee asked, her voice suspicious.

"Shuddup, damn Yankee. We're not married, we're not doing anything, and this is serious! Someone wants to _kill_ Tohru!" I nearly screamed into the phone, immediately stopping all the giddiness.

"What can we do for Tohru-kun?" A creepier voice asked, most likely belonging to the physic.

"She needs somewhere far away to stay, and we're in Tokyo, so you're pretty far away." Tohru nodded in agreement, the frown still on her face.

"If it doesn't cause trouble, I was wondering of you would let me stay with you." She said, still polite as I remember she was.

"Of course, Tohru-kun, we'd never turn you away. Come as soon as possible, just let us know." Hana said again, her voice kind yet cold. That was her alright.

"There's a flight tomorrow, so expect me then. Thank you very much." Tohru said, then hung up. She looked to me curiously. "Kyo-kun, where are you staying?" Grr, I hadn't thought about that…

"I was thinking of staying here, to make sure no one attacks again." I said, but then noticed the bodies of the men were still lying scattered over the floor.

"I'll call security..." Tohru said, rushing off to get the phone hooked up to the main desk on the first floor. I watched her go, suddenly caught by a blush when I noticed how short her nightdress was.

-

-

-

Ah, Kyo's perverted! Haha, he's going to have so much fun with the other perverts down in that pit! Hee hee, review please!

Kyo: Why are you so damn happy, friggin woman!?! You're practically killing me!

That may be true, but you'll survive anyway. I mean, you're a cartoon hero! -breaks into Cartoon Heroes by Aqua, which I do not own-

Kyo: Stop singing, kuzo inu.

No! We are the cartoon heroes! Oh oh oh! We are the ones who gonna last forever! We came out of a crazy mind! Oh oh oh! All you cartoon heroes, dance!

Hatori: Oh no... -is made to do the Charlie Brown (ya know, the stupid dance they have in the Charlie Brown movies where the guy with the yellow shirt and mroe hair than charlie brown jumps up and down and moves his head from side to side) by some invisible force-

Haha, Ha'ri, you look funny!

Kyo: SHIT! -starts breakdancing-

Ritsu: -dances the funky monkey across screen- I'M SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU MAD, KYO!

Heh heh, this is fun... Ja' ne! -does the backwards worm until is off screen-

Kyo: NOOOO! STOP ME FROM DANCING! -is in the middle of a windmill-

Tohru: -waltzes into view- Hi, Kyo-kun! I have to do the waltz for some reason, but its jard with no partner...

Kyo: -switches to walzing- Well I have to waltz, too, so lets dance together!

Tohru: OK! -grabs Kyo and watzles away again-


	10. Chapter 9: Oh em gee!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. Tee hee hee! **

D I'm happy cuz I just performed my first time at a professional venue, and I'm only in Middle School! Woo! And have a concert and an art show tomorrow night! D I'm REALLY happy! -dances to Move It Like This by the Baha Men- I have my Itunes on shuffle.

Kyo: - guido dancing in pit with Shigure and Kisshu- She hasn't let me stop dancing all the while... or out of this pit...

Kisshu: Ha ha, Kyo's a guido! -disco dancing-

Shigure: Hee hee heeeee, Kyonkichi's weiiiiiird! -strip dancing-

AAAAH, MY EYEEEEESSSSSS! Anyway... on to the story!

Kyo: Save me...!

-

-

-

"Nnn…" I groaned, stretching and suddenly sensing something warm across by waist. I placed my hand on it and followed it up to something on front of me. Smiling to myself, I nestled closer to the warm object. But then I heard a groan from the object as well. Slowly, I lifted my eyelids to see what it was. It was Kyo.

At the same time as I opened my eyes, he too lifted his eyelids, staring back at me for a moment. Then, a rosy blush bloomed on his face, and he leapt up, hyperventilating. I didn't make to get up, I was still tired.

"Looks like no one attacked… again." Kyo said, staring at me from the polar opposite of the bed, nearly off the edge, with only his boxers on. We had been like this for about a week now, waiting for a chance to get a plane to Obihiro. We had missed the first plane. Even so, I felt my face heat up and supposed that I should probably get up and out of bed, especially with Kyo (barely) in it. "We're going to be late for the plane…"

I looked over to the clock, gasping at the time. "Oh my God, you're right!" I said, running over to my dresser and plucking out some clothes and rushing into the bathroom. I changed in roughly a second and burst out of the bathroom to see Kyo in a set of handsome clothes I had bought him, folding the ones he had come in.

"I-is that your graduation gown?" Kyo nodded, blushing slightly. I look away sadly, trying to remember. "I lost my memories on graduation day, I think."

"That's when I left…" Kyo muttered, his eyes downcast. I looked to him, wondering what he was talking about. In all my memories of him, I never remembered anything about him leaving.

"Left for what?" He shifted uneasily, pulling a key out from his sleeve (geeze, I dunno, he can't have any pockets). It was old and rusty, but you could still see a bit of bronze on it, which gleamed evilly.

"Akito locked me away because I'm the cat." Slowly, he made his way over to me, holding out the key. I took it, a shudder going through my body. Something about this key was both sinful and holy. "This is the key to the cage." So… that's why this key is so… formidable, for the lack of a better word. It had the power to lock people, innocent people, away forever, their life ruined. But then, it had the chance to free them, to set a poor jailbird free. This key was powerful, no doubt, and Kyo gave it to me of all people.

"This key… it's so powerful. Thank you, Kyo." I grabbed my black coach purse, slipping the key into the hidden compartment.

"We better get going, Tohru." He grabbed my hand small hand in his larger, calloused one, pulling me out the door, along with my huge suitcase. Soon, we were down on the street, hailing a cab.

-

-

-

I sighed in anxiety as Tohru and I pulled up to the curb of Tokyo Airport in a bright yellow taxi. My short time with her was to end soon. I couldn't go on that plane, not without endangering her. With my bright orange hair and the great chance of turning into my feline form, I would stick out like a sore thumb, and if she was with me, so would she. So, I would have to wait here, wait and hope for her return.

"Come on, Kyo-kun!" She said, her voice startling me from my train of thought. I stepped out of the cab, pulling her suitcase out of the trunk while she paid. I felt low to let her pay, but I didn't have any money, and she had a _lot_ of spending room, as could easily be said by the expensive-looking clothes she was wearing.

We got through security without trouble, except for the very embarrassing part when I had to be patted down by a _female_ officer, yes, that of the opposite gender, because I had forgotten about the tiny photo frame I kept in my back pocket. In it was a picture of Tohru, right before graduation.

"Kyo-kun, why do you have a picture of me?' She had asked, and the security guard has walked away laughing after she saw my face.

"Wow, this place is huge, Kyo-kun!" Tohru called her eyes wide as she stared around the terminal, looking from a Starbucks to a souvenir shop.

"Careful, Tohru," I said, watching her as she bounced around, staring in all the windows. Soon, she was masked by a crowd and I couldn't see her anymore. "Tohru!" This was making me very nervous… "Tohru!?!"

"I'm here, Kyo-kun." She said from behind me, startling me out of my wits. I sighed of relief, until I saw a familiar face, straining to see where the small commotion had come from.

"Tohru, duck!" I pulled her down with me below the hoards of people waiting for their flight.

"What's going on?" She asked, but before I could answer, a foot stopped right before us. Looking up slowly showed me it belonged to none other than who we were hiding from. Yuki.

-

-

-

"Kyo? Honda-san?" The man asked, surprised. His purple eyes and pale face showed surprise as we stood us guiltily. I recognized him; he was in one of my dreams.

"Yuki-kun…?" I ask, not sure if I had placed the right name on him. He smiled politely, his eyes, however still dancing in surprise.

"It's such a surprise to see you here. Especially you, baka neko." Kyo growled at this. "I didn't know the curse had broken for all of you."

"All of us?" Kyo asked, mimicking Yuki's last sentence. "You mean your curse was lifted!?!" Anger simmered in his voice, his hand that I didn't know held mine tightened hard.

"Kyo-kun, please…" I said, but he didn't listen. The two started arguing and two other people found their way over to Yuki's side. One was a girl with brown hair and brown eyes like mine. She had looped her arm in Yuki's, kissing him on the cheek to try and distract him. I hadn't worked. The second one was a man with light blonde hair, who immediately interrupted the fight.

"Kyo, so this is where you are! When Akito said you escaped from the cell and locked him in it I thought the worst would happen to you." All eyes turned to him.

"_What_!? He _escaped_ from the cell!?" Yuki asked, his eyes taking in Kyo's look. He still had the head bandage on…

"And he locked the head of the house in…" The girl said, a blank look on her face, still clinging onto Yuki.

"All for me? That so sweet…" Before I knew what I was doing, I planted a short kiss on Kyo's lips. His beet red blush brought me back to my senses and I felt my face heat up. Well, that and the others' collective giggling.

Kyo's eyes were glazed over, his lips in a small smile. But then, they widened unbelievably, his mouth hanging agape. I followed his gaze and probably donned the same look.

-

-

-

Kureno: -chicken dancing- I don't wanna be a chicken! I don't wanna be a duck, so kiss my butt!

Kyo: -doing the kitty cat dance- Cat! -wink- I'm a kitty cat! And I dance, dance, dance! And I dance, dance, dance! I say sexy thing to myself when I'm daaaaaaaancing!

Haru: Ha ha... I am cooooow, hear me moooo, I weigh twice as much as yooooouuu and looooooook gooooood on the baaaaarbequuuuueeeee! Yogurt, curt, chream cheese, and butter come from liquid from my utter! I am cow, I am cow, hear me moooooo-ooooooo!

Me: ROFL! The attack of themes that relate to characters has arrived! O.o -picks up guitar and starts writing- And I need a job so I wanna be a paperback writer!


	11. Chapter 10: Cho, go!

**Disclaimer: I dont own Fruits Basket. I instead own a nasty cold. -sniffle-**

Ack. I hate colds. I hate snot. I hate sore throats. I hate not being able to hear my CDs without blaring them. Ha, my boom box was blaring Disney songs (mostly The Lion King and Tarzan) and oldies at the Art Show I was in. That's all I was alound to play... But I also got away with Numa Numa once or twice. My booth was all aboutsculpting animals. I'm soooo good at that. D I'm sure Meanie Mandy Poo will agree with that. -wink- I bet you're reading this, Meanie Mandy Poo. And yet, I have still to tell you of this story. In fact... I don't think you;ve read the latest chapter of Neko Love II... which came out like... last year. XD Anyway... I bet Kyo would agree, too.

Kyo - She sucks.

Tohru - Authoress-hime doesn't suck, Kyo-kun! Authoress-hime is very good at sculpting.

Aww, now I'm a princess! Arigatou, Tohru-chan! Anyway... I-eth decree-eth thou-eth shalt-eth read-eth my-eth story-eth now-eth... eth

-

-

-

"Shit!" (-sweatdrop- That's a nice first word for the chapter XD) I said, pulling Tohru down. Yuki, the girl, and Momiji turned around to see what was wrong. Without them staring after us, I pulled Tohru into a crawl towards the safety of the girl's bathroom. She took the hint and sprinted towards the door, with me in toe. Hiding us both behind a large potted plant, I hugged her. Poof!

"Kyo-kun…" she said, mildly surprised, blushing. Then, she saw a large man, dressed like Akito's cronies had been, looking around very, very close to us. She silently slipped into the bathroom with me in her arms.

As I marveled over the cleanliness of the girl's bathroom the brown haired girl, Machi, had slipped in, with a little girl in her arms, and talked to Tohru.

"Yuki knows you're hiding from Akito's men. He and I went through the same thing when we eloped and went to travel abroad. He'll send me to tell you they're gone, or if they're coming to check this bathroom." She whispered emotionlessly before walking back out.

So, we sat there for what seemed like hours, just waiting for the news that the men left. It was just wait, wait, wait, because I was a cat, and cats don't normally talk. Finally, our flight was called.

"Oh no, we're going to miss our plane!" Tohru said nervously, her arms tightening around me.

"I'll go to the men's room to change back then I'll distract them. You get on the plane." I said, hoping it would work. Tohru's beautiful brown eyes filled with tears that didn't fall.

"You'll be taken back to that place, Kyo-kun…" I sighed, licking her cheek affectionately. Then, I hopped out of those warm, welcoming arms and dashed out the door, thinking I would never see my dear Tohru ever again.

-

-

-

I stood at Mama's side, waiting as she and Papa welcomed Uncle Yuki back. This was my first time seeing him and I was terrified. Only Papa talked about Uncle Yuki. I don't think Mama likes him…

I looked around, bored to death, yet at the same time intimidated by Uncle Yuki and Aunt Machi and even Cho, their daughter. Then, a small orange cat carrying clothes in his mouth caught my eye. He was the same color as Uncle Kyo's hair…

The cat dashed into the men's bathroom and then a loud poof was heard. That reminded me of a Zodiac transformation…

Suddenly, Uncle Kyo dashed out of the bathroom, yelling something about Tohru-sensei, who edged out of the girl's bathroom. Immediately, about a dozen or so burly men, somehow with guns, headed towards the two. Tohru-sensei took off towards a plane exit, but Uncle Kyo stood stock still. The men didn't seem to care. I couldn't figure out why, if they wanted Tohru, until I realized that another three or so men were heading towards Tohru. It seemed like Uncle Kyo had noticed, as well. He couldn't do anything though, because he either took on the men coming towards him, letting the others get Tohru-sensei, or ward off the smaller group of men to let Tohru be captured by the other group.

I panicked; Tohru was going to get caught! But then, a plan formed in my head. Quickly, I pushed Cho into Uncle Yuki and a loud poof, like the one in the bathroom, sounded. In the middle of a few wisps of smoke was a white tiger cub with blue eyes like Machi's.

"Cho, go!" I yelled, hugging Uncle Yuki as well. I didn't know how much a bunny could do, but it was better than my human form. I hopped quickly towards Tohru with Cho is tow. She jumped on one man, who knocked into another. Cho was big for her age. Now, I had one man to take down… as a bunny….

-

-

-

"Tohru-sensei, run!" I heard a voice yell from behind me. There I saw a little black bunny hopping around on a big, burly man's head and a white tiger trying to knock out another two. I did as I was told, mouthing a thank you to the bunny and glancing one last time at Kyo, who was currently trying to wrestle out of the grip of at least ten men. Sighing, I went reluctantly, the flight attendant dazed as she let me pass.

-

-

-

From the bone-breaking grasp of at least ten of Akito's men I watched Tohru stare sadly back at me then make her way onto the plane. Even as I heard my arm crack and felt blood dripping its way down to my hand, I smiled. Tohru was safe, at least for now. I, however, wasn't so lucky to say the same thing for myself.

-

-

-

I-eth hope-eth you-eth liked-eth the-eth chapter-eth. You-eth are-eth just-eth lucky-eth that-eth I-eth am-eth not-eth talking-eth pig-eth lain-eth instead-eth. Is-eth that-et not-eth right-eth, Kyonkichi-eth?

Kyo - I'd rather you say eth that speak in Pig Latin.

ealyRay? aHay ahay, ootay adbay orfay uoyay, yonkichiKay! eviewRay, leasepay! rigatouAay! weeeeeeeeeeeeeeFay! ajay' enay, athfulfay eadersray!

Kyo - ... igPay Atinlay siay uchmay orseway...

Tohru - Iay ikelay igPay atinLay, yoKay-unkay...

Kyo - eMay ootay!

Tohru - ayYay, ownay Iay avhay omebodysay otay alktay otay niay igPay atinLay llaay ayday! Histay siay unfay, yoKay-unkay! etsLay alktay ikelay histay llaay hetay imetay, kayoay, yoKay-unkay?

Kyo - hOay odGay...

Ahay ahay, yonkichiKay! Uoyay reay niay orfay tiay ownay! .oO Iay oday otnay hinktay Iay ancay topsay! elpHay emay!


	12. Chapter 11: Precious Flower!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket! Heh... Iie, itchy...**

Heh, hiya. Sorry it took a while to update... I finished this chapter a while ago, but didn't know where to cut it off. Neh... I had a venti coffee... xD Read on!

-

-

-

I sat in the plush seat of first class in the plane with a tray of untouched food in front of me. I suppose my face was scrunched up and sad, but I didn't have a mirror so I can't confirm it. The flight attendant shot a sympathetic look at me but continued her way back to give the other passengers their drinks.

My mind was on poor Kyo, probably recaptured by the bad men. And even worse, I had the key that he needed so desperately. It was burning a giant hole in my purse.

I had grown even fonder of Kyo, for every time my eyes closed, if even for a millisecond, I would gain a new memory of him. I wouldn't see them, replaying on my eyelids like a movie screen, but I found their knowledge deep inside my head. It was like a gate that had kept them in my subconscious had finally opened, letting me retrieve the memoirs at whim.

My memories of other were appearing, too. I had already had memories of Yuki and Momiji, even though I had seen them not even an hour ago. The accounts of my times with the others Hatori, Kisa, Kureno, Rin, Haru, were coming rapidly, too, flooding my mind with knowledge about people I hadn't remembered exist just days ago.

Soon, my thoughts were filled with Kyo, poor, lonely, rejected, imprisoned Kyo. And then before I knew it, the seatbelt light flashed on and the pilot announced our arrival. The landing was rough, but not so scary for my first time in a plane. Now all I had to do was get off the plane and find Hanajima Saki and Uotani Arisa.

"Tohru-chan!" Two voices yelled out my name as I stepped off the plane. The owner of the louder voice was a very tall, blonde-haired girl. She was outfitted with the top designer clothes for rebellious teens and young adults. The second was only a tiny bit shorter and wore all black, from her black hair to her black cloak and dress. Behind them were two burly bodyguards like Kenji and Manzo.

"Are you Hanajima-san and Uotani-san?" I asked them as I walked up, my black coach bag with the key in my hand. They both nodded, smiling brightly.

"Oi, call me Uo-chan." The tall blonde girl said, holding out her hand. I shook it, but she pulled me in and hugged me, startling me half to death. "Sorry, couldn't help it."

"And I would like it if you called me Hana-chan, like before you forgot. But I heard you've been remembering every Sohma you see, so maybe you'll remember us, too." The gothic girl smiled at me daintily, holding out her arm. I looped mine though it and Uo-chan took my other, dragging my suitcase along on her other side.

"So… what's up with you, Tohru?"

-

-

-

Forty minutes and two glasses of wine later in Uo and Hana's limo, I gained some information about them. Uotani was now a trendy model, just reaching the desired height. Hanajima was a TV star, featured in her own live TV show, Hana's Waves, where she read the "waves" of others from around her, even those of ghosts. Apparently, it was all real.

But they had told me that, and it was just the beginning of my understanding of them. My newfound memories told me more. Hanajima had come to Uo and my middle school because she had troubles in her old school. Uotani had once been a member in an all female gang, but reformed because of me and my mother, Kyoko, who quit from her gang as well. Both Uotani and Hanajima had been treated as if they were Kyoko's daughters, as well as my sisters. We had been best friends.

Finally, we arrived at Hana and Uo's house, which was located on the outskirts on Obihiro. It was decorated richly, half in a more Americanized style and the other half a creepy, gothic Lolita design that could only belong to Hanajima. However, the room I was staying in was devoid from either sort. Instead, it was purely traditional Japanese decorating.

On one side of the room was a Kenso Japanese platform bed. The other side held a built-in lotus pond. Cattycorner on the right side of the room was a shoji screen for changing in privacy. A rice paper door led out to a balcony with a giant bamboo fountain and a low table. Another rice paper door opened up to show a closet. There were potted bamboo plants and calligraphy paintings galore, along with one or two ancient vases. The whole area of the floor was covered in tatami mats.

"Kawaii! This room is so cute, Uo-chan!" I squealed as the yankee directed me to the room. She smiled to herself, and I think I heard her muttering something like, "Yup, Tohru's back".

"So, Tohru, whadda ya wanna do while you're here?" Uotani asked later on as she and Hana sat at the table, watching me prepare the food I had insisted on cooking for their hospitality. "There are some Sohmas around here if you want to see them."

That got my attention. "Really?" I asked, my attention suddenly off the potato crockett I was making form scratch. "It would be nice to meet them again."

"Yes, Shigure, the one whose house you stayed in, is just a few blocks away. Kyo's hunk of a father is around here, too." Hanajima said, her eyes looking away nervously.

"I'd like to go visit them. Then I can remember them." I smiled, glad to have a chance to remember more.

"We can go visit them soon, okay?" Uotani asked, smiling back at me. "It the meantime, between work we can have pure, girl-only, quality time. We'll become best friend again in no time!"

"Okay, Uo-chan! It would be nice to have best friends again."

-

-

-

"Shit… Back in here…" I growled, rubbing the sleepiness from my eyes. I guess they had chucked me back in here after they caught me, without giving a care about my broken arm. Shit… er.

"You're awake, Kyo?" Momiji's sad voice asked. I grunted in reply, trying to ignore the pain in my right arm. "I heard you don't have the key anymore…" He whispered from outside the barred window, his wide eyes parting about to make sure no one was around

"Yeah, I gave it to Tohru. But she won't come back, she's safe with her friends now," I sighed, looking away. The pain had ceased, but I couldn't help but feel nervous for Tohru. Akito's threat was ruining the life she had rebuilt, and it was my fault. "I don't deserve Tohru to risk her neck to save mine…"

"But Kyo, she wants to remember! She's thankful for that! And she want to save you!" Momiji argued, but I wasn't convinced. She didn't want to remember before, did she? She wouldn't if she had known what danger it would bring her.

"Momiji, just shut up!" I yelled, tears forming in my crimson eyes. "All I want now is for her to be safe and happy! Stop bringing her up…" I muttered, trying to drift into unconsciousness. It wasn't working.

"Do you want me to get Ha'ri?" Momiji asked me. I just grunted, and I guess he took that as a yes, because he bounded off towards Hatori's separate house. I guess it would be alright to get my arm bandaged up. After all, Tohru wouldn't want me to be hurt, right?

-

-

-

"Wow… kawaii!" I squealed as Hana-chan, Uo-chan, and I stood outside a pure Japanese-styled house that "Shigure Sohma" owned. Apparently, I used to know him. But them again, who am I to say who I knew and didn't?

"Sorry, no autographs…" A black-haired man said absently as he opened the door. Then, his face lit up when he saw and recognized us three. "My precious flower is back!" He cried dramatically, attempting to hug me to death.

"H-hello…" I whispered between trying to breath. He let go and practically dragged me in. Uo-chan and Hana-chan followed behind unemotionally. (;.; Owwwww… I just bit my tongue really hard….)

"Thank you for bringing Tohru-kun back to me, you two!" Shigure said, plopping me down at one end of a floor-table and setting out five cups for tea. I wrinkled my nose in confusion, a habit I have gotten lately. There were only four of us… (Allow me to laugh for one second… HA AH AHA HA HA HA HA HA HA! xD I completely forgot until now, a girl in DNAngel is named Hatori! xD Haha, Hatori's a girl's name!? Like Yuki!)

"Aya! Come out here, Tohru-kun and her friends are here!" Shigure yelled, and immediately a long, sliver-haired man burst out from the hallway. He was smiling widely and, oddly, posing like a model of sorts.

"Oh, my lovely little mannequin is back! I must take you to my new shop and I'll make some darling little clothes just for you! No charge! Come, come, we must go right away!" He grabbed my hand and tried to pull me out the door, but Shigure had another plan.

"But Aya, you just came back from France, why won't you spend time with me?" He grabbed my other hand, making me feel like the rope used in tug-a-war.

"Help me…" I muttered, but no one heard me, at least I don't think anyone did. Hana-chan was busy reading a book that had Shigure's name on it, and Uo-chan was eating popcorn and watching the two men go at it…. Sort of… "Ah… This might be a while…"

"Oh, Tohru-kun, why did you come here?" Shigure asked, finally finished arguing with the other man, "Aya". "You can visit anytime, but I don't remember hearing of you moving around here…"

"You haven't heard? Most of the Sohmas seem to know everything that's happening to me…" I muttered, sighing. Shigure just smiled and let go of me.

"Aya and I have lost contact with the main house. Something about our curses disappearing…" he muttered, waving about a fan that he had pulled from his sleeve.

"Kyo-kun told me Akito wants to kill me after he escaped, but then his cronies came and attacked. Kyo-kun protected me because of love, he said, but in the end got put back in his cage while helping me escape to here with his heart broken because I can't remember if I love him or not," I explained. Just then I noticed everyone was staring at me. Sighing again, I took a bit sip of tea. "Why does everybody always stare at me like that?"

"Mmm, sounds like a good story idea. You and your air that cause so much drama have always inspired me." Shigure grabbed a napkin quickly, scribbling something down in messy calligraphy.

"I could just tell you later so you can write it properly, if you want…" I offered, but Shigure shook his head, and, dead serious, looked up to me.

"I'm writing down what I said."

"Oh…" I murmured, looking away. He was goofy, that was for sure. "Ahm, we were going to see… Ka-Kas- who ever he is…" I sighed, blushing. How could I forget something as simple as a name?

"Kazuma? Aya and I were heading there right now! We'll come with you." Ayame le out a small "we were?" but Shigure elbowed him hard in the chest, and he nodded, smiling weakly as though he was in serious pain. Uotani just raised an eyebrow and walked out the door, shrugging.

-

-

-

"I'm here, Kyo." Hatori's voice called as I heard the rusty lock clink open and the doctor step in. Grimacing at the not so scenic surroundings, he immediately started to tend to my wound. "Look's like it's a bit infected… And broken," he muttered, ignoring my small winces of pain.

Once he was done, he stood to his full height and bowed. "Thanks…" I murmured, looking at the cast around my arm. That was quick.

"No, thank you. You're the reason Tohru made it away safely, so everyone is in debt to you," He told me before walking out. I didn't hear him lock the door. Other, lighter, footsteps could be heard, though, and then a slap sound.

"I'll deal with you later, Hatori." Akito's voice said, and I heard the lock slam shut. So much for that. But really, the Zodiac was in debt to me? Yeah right.

"Kyo?" A small voice asked. I looked to the window, and saw someone who I really didn't expect to see. Machi. She smiled sadly, grabbing the bars on the window. "Wow, this _is_ really bad… Yuki mentioned something like this but…"

I sighed, letting my head droop. "The kuzo nezumi. He's probably laughing at me right now. We've always hated each other. I mean, cat, rat, it has to be that way." Machi frowned at this, looking away uncomfortably.

"He's never hated you, only envied. Maybe at times, but not really. He's really grateful to you, for saving Tohru-san. He loves her, you know," when I growled, she added a quick, "in a sisterly way, of course."

"I would have killed myself if I didn't succeed. She means too much to me to see her hurt…" Machi nodded in understanding, ignoring the blush that was stretching over my face.

"I understand. That's the way Yuki and I are. I've just come to thank you for protecting my husband's happiness." Somehow, she kissed my cheek, even through the bars. Then, she ran off and climbed over the Sohma property fence. When she was at the top of the wall, Machi smiled widely at me, waving as she yelled, "Thank you," before jumping down the other side and disappearing from sight. Damn, I've never seen anybody do that before… (No, this isn't gonna turn into a Kyochi fic, so don't ask, 'kay? It's friendship, nothing more.)

-

-

-

Neh, I know it's short, but oh well. Sorry. Please don't flame! ;.; Too many flames, neh. Are my stories that bad? Ah well, ja' ne...  



	13. Chapter 12: Feh, It's a Damn Filler!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, and I never will! Hazzah! Bonzai! Bonzai! Bonzai! xD**

Hey, mah peeps! Heh, sorry, I've been emailing one of my friends too much. xD Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Between family parties, Inuyasha, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, and writer's block, I haven't been exactly spewing chapters out of my nose. That would be like paying through the nose, though, so thank God. Also, it would be rather disgusting, since I keep my AC on full blast, making my room about 50 degrees, which results in the sniffles. xD I'm an ice queen, who's currently eating ice _cream_. Chocolate. I've also had some coffee, because I got up uber early for piano lessons and writing, for me, includes all-nighters. The late night/early morning (as in anything from eleven PM to five AM) time is the most creative for me. That's why I post most of my chapters around two AM. It's strange, really... Do you think it's possible for a human to be born nocturnal? Ah well... Read on, peeps.

-

-

-

"I'm still not used to your limo, Uo, Hana!" Shigure squealed as he jumped out of the long black luxury car and towards Kazuma's house, which they had pulled up in front of. I sighed, watching him run excitedly to the house of the man who was Kyo-kun's Shishou. For some reason, I felt obligated to make a very good impression just because of that fact. If he was Kyo's Shishou, and his adopted father, then he was important.

"Ah, Hana-chan," I whispered, pulling on her sleeve as the others went ahead, "I'm a bit nervous, but I don't know why. Kazuma-san is Kyo-kun Shishou and father, no?" Hana-chan nodded, smiling in quite an evil way. I gulped, but continued down the path to his very Japanese house.

Ayame-san knocked on the door, bouncing up and down, along with Shigure, smiling idiotically. Uo-chan sighed, rolling her eyes at not only the two idiots, but also Hana-chan blushing and me trying really hard not to look nervous. Apparently, it wasn't working…

"Hello?" Kazuma said, opening the door. He beckoned the two men in, just so he could actually greet us, I suppose. After all, he didn't say a word to them. "Tohru-san! It's been such a long time since I've seen you! Come in," he let us in as well, kissing Hanajima on the cheek as she passed, also.

"Hello, Kazuma-san…" I muttered, blushing as I walked through the door, sitting awkwardly at the table with everyone else. "Ahm, how are you?" He smiled kindly, taking a seat beside Hanajima.

"I'm quite fine, although I miss Kyo a bit." He replied, still smiling. I frowned, now feeling very guilty. I've been having a relatively good time here, while Kyo's trapped in a cell, miserable and hurt, or worse, dead. Kazuma must have seen tears in my eyes, for he didn't go on about Kyo. "And you? I have a feeling the reason you're here is important." I nodded, sniffling and wiping away my tears.

"I-I want to remember, so I can break the curse for Kyo-kun!" I exclaimed, balling my fists dramatically and staring up at the ceiling. The smile I had plastered on face was fake. "But first I think I should be a bit safer…" I muttered pathetically, the very thought killing my hope. "Kyo-kun wouldn't be happy if I risked my life for him. He would scold me."

"Yes, Tohru-kun is escaping from Akito's men, who are ordered to kill her," Shigure stated knowingly, as if it wasn't more than a comment on how good a certain brand of tea was, "for remembering."

"Ah, I see. Kagura!" He yelled suddenly, scaring me half out of my wits. Immediately, a woman only a bit older than me with short brown hair and matching eyes sped over to us. "Kagura wants to help me out in the dojo, so I was teaching her the ropes of, well, teaching."

"Hello, Tohru-chan!" She said, smiling brightly and waving at me. Without warning, she launched herself at me in a giant hug. "How is Kyo-kun?" Tears came to my eyes, and she must have noticed, because she pulled away, frowning sadly. "Oh, I see…"

"Nnn…" I muttered, bringing a hand to my forehead and closing my eyes. The tears forming in them slid down my cheek, but I ignored them. My head was hurting, again. The memories were coming too fast… I already remembered about Kagura, and yet I had met her a few seconds ago. I swayed slightly, using my hand to steady myself.

"What's wrong, Tohru-chan?" Kagura asked. I opened my eyes, smiling weakly. Her eyes shone with concern, and I suddenly felt guilty for making her worry.

"Nothing, it's just memories, there are so many to remember, and they don't stop coming! I have a lot of remembering to do, after all." I replied, trying to smile harder. I could tell I wasn't fooling her…

"Tell me, then, what you remember," Kagura demanded, a frown forming on her worried face. I nodded and obliged. Maybe if I let everything I was learning out I wouldn't be getting this terrible migraine.

You're Sohma Kagura, two years older than me, cursed with the vengeful spirit of the boar, tend to go berserk and hurt people when you're mad, you were in love with Sohma Kyo, your cousin. Your parents are together and gave both you and Sohma Isuzu rooms while you went off to college. You like the color green and have an orange kitty backpack that looks like Kyo in his cat form. That's the basics, really."

"Whoa, all correct, Tohru! You've only met me again a minute ago! If you did this to complete strangers, I say you should become a fortune teller!" Kagura exclaimed, her facial expression shocked and yet happy.

"T-Thanks…" I muttered, placing my hand back on the floor behind me to steady myself. I could see everyone shooting worried glances at me, but I smiled to get them to stop. I was fine, really! They're just memories, and they shouldn't have been bothering me in the first place! I was being weak, weak and defenseless. And this was right after Kyo protected me with his life! I should have been grateful, grateful enough to stay in good health. But no, my body didn't agree. Not at all. In fact, I fainted right then and there.

-

-

-

"Oi, this is getting itchy…" I muttered, knocking at the uber hard (sorry, I just had to use it! xD) cast Hatori had put on my broken arm. I had attempted to scratch it with a twig once, but unfortunately for me, the seahorse man had burst through the door at that very moment and snapped the twig into tiny, nearly microscopic, pieces and muttered something about burning them to ashes and then flushing them down the toilet… Ok, I get that he wouldn't want me to get dirt and germs in my healing arm, but _that_ was a little unnecessary… Like something I would do. I would have to be extremely mad, of course, to go to such lengths. Extremely, extremely mad.

M y mind drifted, like it often did in this hell hole. I mean, if it didn't time would go by _really_ slow… Slower than molasses… Slower than Christmas… Slower than slow… So slow that it would start going backwards if it got any slower… Yeah, I think I'll stop now.

Of course, my mind fell on Tohru. What else could I possibly think about? Well, maybe someone that made me really mad, or someone that this awful stench reminded me of... But hey, I was thinking of Tohru. End of story. No ifs, ands, or buts. None. Nada. Nil. Nought. Nix. Zip. Zilch. Zot. Diddly squat. Goose egg. I've run out of ways to say it… _Moving on_…

How was Tohru? Was she remembering more? Was she feeling alright? Was she safe? Was she happy? I couldn't answer these, I didn't know. I wasn't hooked up to her telepathically or something! I could tell when she was around, near me, close enough for me to see, smell, touch, hear, _taste_. Not that I would, not on my life. But I'm sure I would be able to tell if she had any lip gloss or lipstick on if I kissed her… Nowadays they flavor everything, which I find t be a bit odd… No, no, perverted thoughts… I can't think those, now can I? Those were for Shigure, and Shigure alone. How those thoughts had gotten out of his mind and into mine was a mystery. I didn't want to know how Tohru tasted… Definitely not. Nope!

But still… I was worried for Tohru, really worried. She was being hunted down by Akito, and Akito always had his way. It wasn't fair how he got anything he wanted. I wanted to get what I wanted! Well, that's natural… But think of all the other Zodiacs who can't get even one of their wishes to come true! It wasn't fair, not to them, and definitely not to me. All we would have to do is stand up to Akito, but that seemed hard. How could we? We're only the homely little animals. He's the God. There's no way that we could stop him, not even as we outnumbered him! It was against our will. He controlled out will, to some point. No one would want to hurt their God; they weren't supposed to want to, anyway. So the Zodiac spirits inside of us stopped us. It was sad, but true. We couldn't stand up for ourselves. We needed someone to stand up for us, to break our curse and let us roam free, to give us our own wills back. And that person as Tohru. I'm sure she's the reason why Momiji's curse broke. But it just came back in Nyoko… Tohru would have to break all of our curses for this nightmare that stretched through the numerous generations of Sohmas to end. It was either her, or let the Sohma clan die out. I think she was a better solution. Yes, definitely a better solution.

I sighed and shifted onto my back. It was only around noon, but I suppose I just beat my own drum. That's the way is is when you're locked up for so long... Routine becomes twisted and morphed until it's completely opposite of normal. Maybe that's just me, though... Cats _are _nocturnal, after all.

-

-

-

This is pretty much a filler, nothing big. I guess Kagura and Kazuma memories are big, but once you've been introducing so many different characters, you get bored of writing a specific memory for each, taking it from the book, copying it down word for word, and everything. Plus, it's more convenient that memories just come like knowledge. Once the flood gates open, it's too late to turn back. -sticks rather large spoonful of chocolate ice cream in mouth- Oh, by the way, my new catch phrase will be "Merlin's pants", used as you would holy shit, what the hell, or what in the world. So, it'll be what in the name of Merlin's pants! Kay? Great. I'll still be saying ja' ne, though. Hmm, ninty-fine more words needed to be two thousand... Word word word word word word word word word word word word word word! Haha, xD ice cream and coffee doesn't make a very tolerable Neko Warrior. ;.; Mandy just signed off! Darn, I was going to send this URL to her... I guess she'll always get it when she signs back on if I paste it now... But God knows how longs that'll be, seeing as she's very moody (if you're reading this, Mandy, please don;t kill me!) and touchy... Not to mention she doesn't really like fillers. No one likes fillers... It's humanely impossible to like fillers. Oh well... Read, review. Ja' ne!


	14. Chapter 13: Teru teru, Momiji!

**Disclaimer: Hello, I don't own Fruits Basket, Spongebob, a striped sweater, the _song _Striped Sweater, or Momiji's Onsen Song. Hmm, I think that's it for today...**

Ha, hi. Like my disclaimer? -.-' Eh heh, I was listening to Spongebob songs. Sorry, I got carried away. Hmm, I think I might actually own a striped sweater, on second thought... Oh yeah, I have that blue, white, and aqua striped turtleneck sweater... Hmm, I used to wear that a lot... But that made me look like a library nerd... Maybe I _am_ a library nerd... xD I used to go there almost everyday. But then it didn't feel like a library because of Jen... xD She's one of my crazy friends, kind of... I can safely say I never finished my math homework there. That's for sure... Ah, sorry I haven't updated in a bit. I've been kind of busy writing lyrics and songs. My band isn't going s great, though. Only two members... And my piano and trombone lessons have finally ended... Now I have to teach myself so I can play the piano in the band. But I have to learn guitar, also... And then we need a base guitarist and a drummer... Maybe Dom could lend me a hand with that... Hmm, but he never lets anybody touch his guitar, and he's going into high school... Nah, nevermind... He wouldn't be a good vocalist, either... We need a vocalist, too, now that I'm thinking about it... I can't sing on tune for my life, and Orange can't sing at all. -.-' Oh the joys of having a band... And then my dad's offering on helping out, which, if you haven't noticed, would be loserific. Gah... Just read on, I guess...

-

-

-

"Hello, monster." Akito's cruel, sickly-sweet voice called out to me. I shuddered involuntarily as I saw the smirk on his face as he entered my cell, a stray ray of light dashing across his pale face.

"What do you want, Akito?" I growled, sitting up. I had been laying on my stomach before, just examining the feeling of how I moved up and down as I breathed. It was annoying, actually… Yes, I'm calling breathing annoying. Got a problem with that? I didn't think so. Get off by back.

"I've got a lead to where she is, monster. I'm close to finding the wretch." Akito whispered in my ear maliciously. I made sure he could see my bared teeth for that remark. "I was originally planning to kill her, but I'll make a deal with you."

"Like I'd make a deal with a dirty bastard like you." I hissed, feeling the hair on my back stand on edge. He laughed at my expression, just stroking my cheek absently. He's gay, I tell you, freakin' gay! Either that or he likes to play with his food. Personally, I don't like either choice. (Ha, I play with my food... Actually, it's only the meat I play with, and that's more like stabbing it repeatedly because I hate most meat my parents serve... but oh well.)

"Ah, but you might reconsider that, monster. I _know_ you want to be free." I growled again. I knew he was right. I wanted to be free, I wanted it so badly. But if the deal was with Akito, I might as well sell my soul to the devil. In fact, I suspect he'd be kinder. Akito make Satan look saintlike. (xD Omg, holey! Haha, thanks, Fred, George, for the wonderful pun). "You tell me where the little wretch is and I'll set you free. Her memories will be erased, and she'll take your place. I'll treat her nice, little kitty."

I scowled as Akito purred and smirked. My blood boiled just at the thought of myself betraying Tohru just for my freedom. How low did Akito think I was!? He raised a hand to my chin, pulling my face closer to his.

"I promise I'll treat her nice. You won't have to worry about her, she won't even know you betrayed her! In fact, I doubt she'll know her own name. I can't tell what Hatori could accidentally do to someone with amnesia…"

"Bastard! How low do you think I could sink!? I'd never deceive her, not Tohru!" I slapped Akito's hand away, finally losing it. My anger was taking over, and before I knew it those horrible juzu beads that kept the beast within me silenced were ripped off and thrown on the dirty cement floor.

"Stop!" Akito screamed in fear, but he had no control over me. Not now… Not in this form. I watched blankly as my claws ripped through his flesh. I couldn't feel Akito's blood, hot and red, flowing down my great claws. The gory smell of blood, urine, feces, and decay that lingered in my cell no longer reached my nose. It was like watching the scene trough a television or fogged window. I couldn't control my body; it moved on its own accord. I was just there, nothing more, nothing less.

Finally, Akito had fled, and my anger died down. Soon, I was back to my human form. I didn't stay in it for long, though, because of my exhaustion. The world grew darker and smaller, and I saw from a cat's perspective. I was losing consciousness, and fast. I struggled to keep awake, but it was no use. I gave in and let myself sink into the cold, unwelcoming, lonely, yet warm, hospitable, and friendly abyss of oblivion. (Can you believe I wrote this while listening to The Candyman Can?)

-

-

-

"Hmm…" Tohru was humming to herself as she swirled her delicate fingers through the water in the small lotus pond, complete with koi, in my room. "This is boring…"

Hanajima and Uotani were out doing their jobs, and I had nothing to do. I had already cleaned the whole house, and dinner wasn't going to be for a while, so I couldn't start cooking… I couldn't go out and get a job, either. That would include listing my name unnecessarily, which would make it easier for Akito to find me. Besides, my salary I had gotten from SMAART was way more than enough to keep my rent up for a few months. In fact, Kameko was taking are of that for me.

"Yuhi you yamani. Teru-teru Momiji! Kaeru yatokage ga, kon'nichi wa." I sang, smiling absently at an orange koi. As he watched my fingers brush the top of the water's surface. "Koi no arai. Tabu no ko umani!"

"Oh God, she's _singing_, Kisa!" a sarcastic, masculine voice said. Just then, Kisa, Momiji, and two people I didn't know burst through my bedroom door. I screamed and jumped back, seeing as I was only in a towel. Before I had been enjoying the old-style Japanese bathtub in my own private bathroom and had never bothered to change. The cool autumn breeze on my exposed skin had felt just too good. And besides, Hanajima and Uotani's house was hidden away behind a small forest, just as I remember Shigure's house was.

"I'M SO SORRY FOR INTRUDING!" One of the people who I didn't know screamed, crumpling to her knees in a deep bow. Upon closer look, however, I saw that "she" was a male. I was looking past the long reddish-brown hair, girlish, wide eyes, and traditional kimono. Or maybe I just had a feeling, a feeling like I knew this person.

"I'm sorry for having no sense of dignity. I should have gotten dressed, instead of lying here in a mere towel." I said, bowing back to the man. The other man that I didn't know blushed and turned away, as did Momiji. Kisa just looked out my window. Finally, I noticed my towel was much too small to bow in. "A-Ah, sorry! I don't know why Hana-chan and Uo-chan gave me a small towel in the first place, though…"

"Maybe they were hoping Kyo-nii would come to visit you. He _did_ fight Akito yesterday…" Kisa muttered still looking away. Blushing, I grabbed an outfit and zipped into the bathroom to put it on.

Soon, I came out in a jean skirt and a pink and yellow striped turtleneck (xD I'd like to call this little number Striped Sweater… The best time to wear a striped sweater is all the time! One with a collar, turtleneck, that's the kind! Cuz when you're wearing that one special sweater… Okay, I'll stop now).

"That was my onsen song, right Tohru-chan?" Momiji asked happily. I nodded and smiled at him before busting into the kitchen, muttering something about tea and snacks.

"Stupid woman, we came to take you away!" The man nearly screamed as he watched me pour hot water into little tea cups. I looked up at him. My eyes must have been full of fear or sadness, because he sighed and lowered his voice. "Akito knows roughly where you are. We're here to take you away before you or your friends are hurt."

"Hiro-kun, we've got to go soon…" Kisa said, pulling on his hand gently. "The plane will leave in two hours." Then, she turned to me. "I made sure you were under a different name. That's how Akito-sama found out."

"Thank you, but if I leave before finding all the Zodiacs then I'll never be able to break Kyo-kun's curse!" Momiji bounced over to me and wrapped his arms around my middle in a hug. I waited for a puff of smoke, but it never came.

"Tohru-chan, Kisa-chan and I brought Hiro and Ritsu along so you could remember everyone! The only person left to remember is Akito, and we're not letting you anywhere near him. How will remembering break Kyo's curse?"

Tears filled my eyes. I didn't know. I still didn't know how to break Kyo's curse… Wiping them away, I shook my head in protest and pulled away from Momiji.

"If Akito's all that's left, then so be it. Thanks. I'm going back to Tokyo, and I'm going to meet Akito. I'll remember and find a way to break the curse." Kisa opened her mouth in protest, but I cut her off. "You can't stop me. I'm going to break Kyo-kun's curse. Nothing can stop me."

"I thought it may come to this…" Hiro said, sighing. Ritsu, Kisa, and Momiji looked over to him in surprise and fear.

"Don't do this, Hiro-kun…" Kisa whispered in his ear, wrapping her arms around his. "Please don't do this…"

"You're coming with us no matter what. Kisa's taking her time to save you, so I won't let you refuse. Grab her!" Suddenly, burly men that could easily take on Akito's surrounded me, frowning. They seemed nicer and didn't wield any guns, but I still didn't like the looks of this situation.

I screamed as they came closer. Fear took over me, until I remembered the night Kyo and I warded off all of Akito's men together. Smirking, and silently apologizing, I kicked one man over like I had seen Kyo do. It wasn't with half as much power, but hey, it worked. It also sent my skirt riding up…

Recalling how I had clobbered two men when I had gone into that forced handstand, I quickly went into it, grabbing one man's head between my ankles and hurling him into another man. A bang of two men's heads together sent them down to the floor.

I squealed as a man grabbed me from behind, pinning my arms down on him. Now I only had my legs to use. As two men approached from either side of me, I kicked out into a split stance, hitting both of them in their weak spots. In my captor's shock, he forgot about holding me tightly, which gave me just enough room to wiggle and kick him in the same spot.

Panting, I looked over to the four remaining men that shielded the door from view. That didn't last long, however, for a loud war cry was heard and a metal rod sent one flying. Uotani then kicked the one beside him away as the two remaining men dropped, revealing Hanajima behind them, smirking and dusting her hands off.

"Holy shit, Tohru, remind me to never mess with you." Uotani muttered, staring at the circle of men around my feet. I'm pretty sure that's what my kidnapping committee was doing, too, for they were all too quiet.

"I was wondering why I sensed danger…" Hanajima muttered, walking over to one of the men she had defeated and kicking his side lightly. "If I knew this would happen, I would have stayed here today…"

"I'm fine, Hana-chan. See? I don't have a single scratch!" I lifted my arms and did a little dance to show I hadn't been hurt. Hiro choked behind me. The reaction was a little late…

"Those were my best guards…" He muttered, and I looked, astonished, over at him. Uotani and Hanajima turned to glare at him. I shivered. I would have to be subject to _that_ glare. If looks could kill, Hiro's ghost's, ghost's, ghost's, ghost's ghost would have died after the first second.

"And why did you try to kidnap Tohru?" Uotani asked, her teeth clenched and a small growl behind every word. Hiro laughed nervously, taking a few steps back.

"Akito has guessed Tohru's around here. She refused to come with us on a plane to somewhere else. Apparently, she wants to go back to Tokyo to meet Akito. That could be deadly, though."

"Tohru-kun," Hanajima said, turning to me with a sad look on her face, "if it is for your own safety, please go. Being on the run like this must be difficult, but you can't take chances. If you went to the man who wants to kill you, surely nothing could go right."

"I have to help Kyo-kun. It's a long story, but this is the only way. I must remember Akito. Then, I'll get out of there as fast as possible and search for a cure." I said, tears welling up in my eyes. "I have to help him."

"Why, Tohru? I know you always want to help people, but why do you need to help Kyo-nii?" Kisa asked, and I could tell there was a bit of happiness in her voice.

"Why do I? I just have to… I don't know why…" I said, talking to myself more than anyone else. But in my heart, I knew there was a reason. It was a reason that I didn't want to admit to, but it was there. _'No, I don't love him. He said so himself… I don't love Kyo-kun! But then what is this feeling? Nyoko said he was my lover…No, she was wrong, but I wonder…'_

"Tohru-chan…" Momiji said sadly, watching as my expressions changed as I continued my inner battle.

"I'll go to Kazuma-san! I'll train with him like Kyo-kun did! I'll be stronger for Kyo-kun!" I ran out the door, jumping over all of Hiro's guards.

Uotani sighed as I ran past her, and I felt everyone's eyes following me. But then, something dawned on me and I sheepishly walked back in the door.

"Er… How do you get to Kazuma's house?"

-

-

-

Haha, Tohru's so brainless. Anyway... Review! I had originally planned for Tohru to sing The Candyman Can by Sammy Davis Jr., but I decided it would be better to use Teru-teru Momiji, aka Momiji's Onsen Song. I wanted her to sing a happy, cute song, but I guess Teru-teru is good, right? And I was listening to my Spongebob playlist, so I gave Tohru a striped sweater. xD Haha, sorry about that. This was supposed to be dramatic, but I think I spoiled it with the songs... OH WELL! Haha, ja' ne!


	15. Chapter 14: Tohru's Traning Montage!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, aka Furuba, and of the millions of Rocky movies, or any of the songs mentioned in this chapter. Thank you, read on.**

Ha, I go inspired by Rocky, so this is that start of Tohru's training! Well, not exactly, but still! Yay, she finally found her way to Kazuma's house! Congrats, Tohru, You're not as brainless as I made you out to be. Okay, people. It's time for a montage! Would you prefer the Rocky Balboa theme, We Will Rock You, or Eye of the Tiger? Anyway, it's time for the classic training montage, usually seen in any Rocky movie. Haha, you must play one of those songs while reading this bit. I'll tell you when you can stop, okay? Good.

-

-

-

I huffed as I ran on a path through a very nice park, watching my breath become visible as my feet pumped continuously against the track ground. Kazuma ran beside me, smiling with satisfaction and glancing at a stopwatch he held in his mitten-covered hand. It was only mid-October, but the temperature was dropping by the second. Even though I wore my heaviest sweats, the cold still seeped into my bones and left my whole body shivering like mad.

I glanced up at the sky I could see through the trees quickly before looking down at my feet. I had always enjoyed watching the sunrise, but I had never once in my life imagined running under the light peach sky, already sweating from my warm-up exercises.

Soon, both Kazuma and I slowed to a jog to cool down and take a few gulps of water. But it wasn't time for me to rest. I had to start my fifty push-ups, sit-ups, and stretches. Who knew karate could take so much conditioning? Well, from Kyo's well-toned chest and arm muscles… No! Don't go there! No way, don't think about that. _Don't you dare, Tohru_. No, it's not time to think about something like that. Well, he _does_ only sleep in his boxers… But still!

"Okay, time to go back to the dojo." Kazuma said, smiling as I wiped my forehead from the beads of sweat that had formed on it. "I'll get you a towel when we get home so you don't catch a cold."

"Thank you, Kazuma-san! A-are we going to run back?" I asked, still panting. He nodded and smiled. I sighed. Running was tiring, but if I was going to save Kyo, I had to get stronger. Plus, I was getting into really good shape! Soon, we reached the dojo, only to continue my training.

"Right straight!" I screamed, my fist whizzing towards a makiwara (kind of like a punching bag). Kazuma laughed to himself as he watched me. I smiled, remembering the last time I had tried this move. It was that one night on the roof with Kyo. But now, I was better at it, seeing as the makiwara rocked back from the power. "Left straight!" I yelled, slamming my fist into the bag as it vibrated from the last punch.

"I see you've put some power into those straights of yours. Don't forget to work on your uppercuts and hook shots. They may not be traditional, but with Akito's men you'll have to fight dirty." Kazuma said as he walked over to me, smiling. I nodded, forgetting all about punching and I straightened out the gi I had changed into. "Let's see your kicks."

"Hai!" I said, now starting my routine of kicking. I had learned a few kicks, such as the roundhouse, drop kick, and the hook kick. I did all three repeatedly, often switching from foot to foot as to keep from developing a handicap by preference of one foot (xD That was my mistake…).

"Good. I think you're ready to learn new techniques. Normally, I would promote you to a different belt level, too, but seeing as you're in a rush to learn, that'll be done later." Kazuma said, smiling. I nodded, happy to be progressing.

"I need to learn as fast as possible, for Kyo-kun." I said, smiling determinedly. I heard Kazuma laugh again and whisper something about love, which sent me blushing. "S-so what's next to learn?"

(Stop the music now, thank you very much. Anyway… Please review and tell me which one you used. Ah, read on. Sorry for interrupting!)

-

-

-

"Kyo!" Momiji yelled as he rushed on over to my new cell. Now, I was locked into a room inside one of the houses. I wouldn't be able to knock the walls down or burst the room with my other form, but at least the accommodation were better. I had a bathroom!

"What is it, Momiji?" I asked, rubbing the cast that was still on my arm. It hadn't healed completely, and when I had turned into my other form, the wound had been re-opened and the bone cracked by the readjusting and growing of my bones. So, now it had to start healing all over again. I had also received numerous cuts on my back, chest, and arms from the hard cement shards that had come from the broken ceiling and walls.

"Tohru refused to leave with us, but she's learning martial arts so she can become stronger and save you!" He said excitedly, smiling as he bounced into the nicely furnished room. "You much be happy about the room change, too."

"Damn, I wish she would just worry about herself. Tohru's gonna get herself killed if she keeps worrying about me…" I murmured, looking out the window. "It'll be on my conscious forever…"

"She says she needs to see Akito to break your curse, so she's becoming stronger so she can survive it." The ex bunny said, smiling. "She's coming around. I can tell Tohru knows she loves you, but she keeps telling herself otherwise."

"Damn, she's gonna get into so much trouble. There's no way she can possibly stand up to Akito's men…" I sighed, banging my fist on the ground to let my anger out. It didn't really work. I only succeeded in getting a sore fist.

"Oh, she took out all of Hiro's best men. He was determined to get her out of there, so he tried to kidnap her. But Tohru defeated them all." I nearly choked on the air around me. Sure, Tohru was better at defending herself, but Hiro was head of the whole police force of Japan! There was no way she could take out the bet in Japan!

"Ha, don't joke like that. Tohru's not a fighting type of girl." I said, dismissing it with a wave of my hand. I seriously doubt she could stand hurting anybody, even if they tried to hurt her. She knew her safety came first, so I thought I wouldn't be seeing her back here again. (;.; Why did I decide to watch Sailor Moon? Oh that's right, I needed to laugh a bit. But not the bad graphics are giving me a serious headache…)

-

-

-

"I'm almost finished training!" I told Hanajima and Uotani. "I'm glad Kazuma-san has been giving me free lessons for the past few weeks. "I know it's quick training, but as long as I get the experience, it's fine, right?"

"Of course, Tohru! Besides, we're coming with you to see this Akito. If he dares try to harm you, Hana and I will be right there kicking his ass with you!" Uotani said, pumping her fist and smirking. "It's been a while since I've pummeled someone real good outside the ring!"

"You're definitely in the shape for it…" I said, blushing and poking at some flab still on my waist. Somehow, it had survived through my few weeks of intense overtime training. "I still have a bit to go. But I've already lost a few pounds, and a whole lot of blubber."

"Oi, you're skinny to begin with, Tohru! And besides, you have ta always remember, muscle weighs more than fat!" Hanajima nodded in agreement, poking her own stomach. She frowned when her finger was met with little resistance.

"My physic powers aren't always an advantage… They keep me from feeling the need to become physically fit enough to beat people who try to harm you two or my brother into a pulp…" She muttered, now pinching the extra fat she found on her stomach.

"Ah, but eating like a pig doesn't help either, Hana." Uotani muttered, laughing to herself. "Either way, I've got to stay in shape so I'm looking good for when I finally meet Kureno again…"

"Oh, I forgot you like Kureno-san!" I exclaimed, smiling. "He's a Sohma, one of the ones I've remembered!" Uotani gasped and grabbed my shoulders, shaking me as if it was going to get more information out of me.

"Tell me more, Tohru! Is he involved with anyone!?" Uotani asked, nearly screaming. I shrugged, and she noticed that she was gripping my shoulders rather tightly. "Oh, sorry." She muttered, letting go and backing away a bit.

"I don't know, but why don't you ask him for yourself when we go to see Akito?" I asked, and a look of pure hope dawned on her face. "We should be going soon, because Kazuma said I'm almost finished with my conditioning…"

"Ah, this is so great!" Uotani squealed, then grabbed my arm. "Lemme see your muscles!" I obliged, smiling sheepishly. "Ha, you've got boxer's arms now!"

"Do I really!?" I asked, exited. Uotani nodded, smiling to her wits end. Hanajima just stood there, watching us with a queer smile on her face.

"I wonder if Kazuma-san will teach me as well if I tag along with you… TV won't miss me too much…" She muttered, looking as if she was in her very own mind theater imagining what could happen. I never thought I would see her so… lovesick…

"A-Ah… I'm sure he wouldn't mind! He liked you, after all, Hana-chan!" I told her, smiling. Uotani frowned slightly, and I turned back to her. "The last time I spoke with Kureno before I lost my memories it looked like he liked you, too!"

"Alright! I can't wait!" Both Uotani and Hanajima screamed, pumping their fists. Now they were starting to scare me, especially Hanajima. I don't ever remember her being this energetic.

"Okay then…" I muttered, leaving the two to their day dreams to cook dinner.

-

-

-

Yay, boxer arms! Heh heh, it's kinda a filler, too, but oh well! You like? I wrote this on a fancy. I didn't really know what to do next, and I wanted to lengthen this story out more. I've run out of plot points to go off of. I mean, sure I have everything up to the ending planned, but I want this to be almost as long as Neko Love, if not longer. I also wanted to show Tohru training. Well, I hadn't planned for her to train, or for Hana and Uo to go with her to the Sohma main house. I guess that was off of whim, too. But I do support the Kureno/Uo pairing, and it seemed like a good idea at the time. I might write about Hana tagging along with Tohru for her next training session, too. Kazuma/Hana is kind of odd, but I guess it's sweet, so I might as well support it in this one. I usually don't like slashers, so I'm gonna go with the pairings set by the books. Ooh, that's a spoiler for some of you, isn't it? Well, it doesn't matter... Just go read Fruits Basket at _manga volume . com_, without the spaces, of course. xD You'd be an idiot to put the spaces in it... Anyway, review! Thanks for reading. Ja' ne!


	16. Chapter 15: Megumi, squee!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, Grease, or Inuyasha. I_ do_ own an obsession over the three, however. xD**

;.; It's so sad, I don't get butterflies while reading Furuba romances anymore... xD As you might have seen in my profile, I'm in a musical ditch. Of course, only oldie musicals, because High School musical sucks dick. Yup. Anyway... I'm making a Furuba Grease! xD It's Kyoru, of course. I can only imagine Kyo dressed in a sequin jumpsuit donning an Elvis hairdo. Seriously, John Travolta reminds me of Elvis...

Kyo - I hate you _so_ much.

I know.

Kyo & Tohru - We go together like rama lama lama keh ding a deh ding a dong! Remembered forever like shoo bop shoo wadda wadda yippitty boom de boom!

Hey, you guys are pretty good!

Kyo - Once again, I hate you.

Tohru - -comes out in Sandy's outfit in the end scene- Er...

Kyo - I love you.

Haha. I thought so. -smirk- Carry on! **  
**

-

-

-

"Come on, Hana-chan!" I said, smiling as I burst into Hanajima's room at about four thirty in the morning. She grumbled and turned in her sleep, muttering something about Kazuma. I chucked and wet over to her bedside, taking a seat on the edge of the mattress adorned with black.

"Five more minutes, mommy…"She muttered, covering her head in protest to my wake-up calls. "If I get up now can you make me odango?" I laughed and shook her shoulders. Finally, Hanajima seemed awake. "Ten flavors of odango, okay? Make me lots and lots of odango, mommy…" Or not.

"Hana-chan, we have to get up so we can eat and train with Kazuma-san!" I whispered excitedly, and she was sitting up in less than a second. "I thought you set your alarm…"

"I did, Tohru-kun." Hanajima replied, pulling her jet black phone out from under her pillow. It was still playing "Paint it Black" by Incubus loudly. I sighed and switched it off.

"What a joyous tune to wake up to… Mine is set on Montage by Team America: World Police for now." (Squee, thank you Sarah!) I said, holding up my own pink phone, which unceremoniously started playing the song. "It fits for training, right?"

"Most definitely, Tohru-kun. That movie was good. I'll meet you downstairs." Hanajima said, smiling to herself. I sat down and waited in the living room, staring out absently at the world still shrouded in darkness.

Two nightingales flew past the window, singing to each other merrily. I smiled at them sadly, wishing that I, too, could fly away, be free with no guilt or worries and definitely no feelings to hold me down. Live without obligation.

Oh, how I wished Kyo could do the same. I wished he could just sprout wings and fly away. Leave his curse behind, just be happy. But it wasn't that simple. I guess it'll never be that simple. One can only hope to experience such freedom in dreams.

My ever saddening train of thought was interrupted by Hanajima tapping my shoulder lightly. I nodded and stood up, tugging my oversized sweatshirt down more. My friend looked down on her own black jogging suit, probably wondering if it was too normal for her likes.

"I always go over to Kazuma-san's house to cook breakfast for him, so we should get going." I told Hanajima, and she nodded, smiling to herself. Soon, we had walked over to Kazuma's house. I had convinced Hanajima that we didn't need to take the limo, and that we should let the driver get a bit more sleep, because Uotani had just come back from a VIP party she had been invited to, thanks to her supermodel and boxer position.

"Hello, Tohru-san, Hana-chan." Kazuma greeted us, stepping aside from the door to let us in. Hanajima smiled at him widely and tugged self-consciously at her shirt's bottom. I smiled knowingly and observed the two from the corner of my eye.

"I'll get breakfast started. What do you want, Hana-chan?" I asked, heading into Kazuma's kitchen. It was lonely and bare and there was barely anything besides a refrigerator and a microwave. How I managed to cook anything in here was beyond me. I was a pretty good cook, and I valued each and every tool I used. God, I missed my rice cooker… And my fondue pot… And my table-top grill… Oh, and that new waffle-maker Kameko had gotten me for Christmas… I could go on for hours and hours about how I missed my kitchen, but it wouldn't get the nearly impossible task of creating a healthy, hearty breakfast in this place done.

"I'll eat anything you cook, Tohru-kun." She told me, smiling. Then, she and Kazuma headed to the dining room to have tea wait for my breakfast. I smiled and laughed to myself, wondering what to cook for Hanajima and Kazuma. He always told me to cook whatever I could, too. This would be fun…

Onigiris! Odango! Ume konbu! Miso soup! Gyouza! Kashiwa-mochi! (sorry, why I wrote this my internet had failed, so I had to look in the books for food, That means I had to look for Hanajima, because she's usually the one with food xD) I didn't know where to start!

"Tohru-kun, that smells delicious…" Hanajima said, poking her head into the kitchen for the umpteenth time. I sniffed the air and nodded in agreement. "When will it be ready? It's taking so long to cook…"

"Arigatou, Hana-chan, but I only started cooking ten minutes ago!" I told her, laughing as she whipped out the pout that was only used in times of emergency, AKA when food was taking too long to cook.

"But you cooking is so good… Even the scent it gives off is addicting! I'm starving…" She whimpered, pouting more. Oh God, the puppy eyes… I nearly laughed at her face. Hanajima was only emotional about one thing. Food.

"Well, I guess I'll have to try and cook faster." I said, smiling as I sprinkled a pinch of salt into the zoni soup I had on the stove. "Do you want grilled meat?"

"Yes, please. I cannot think of one sane person who wouldn't want it if you made it, though." She said before leaving me to my cooking to go back and talk with Kazuma. Sighing with amusement, I turned back to the food.

"Hitori ni natte hajimete, wakaru koto ga ookute! Kono te wo hanasazu ni ireba, dokomade demo yukeru ki ga shita!" I sang, swaying my hips back and forth to the imaginary drum beat as well as I cooked (-.-' I had started writing in third person again…).

"Onaji michi aruiteku to, utagau koto mo naku shinjita, doushite sore nano ni atashi wa, doushite sore nano ni atashi wa, dakedo atashi wa, yakusoku wa oboete iru no, wasureta hi wa nai no…" I sang as I brought out the food, only to be met with the blushing faces of Hanajima and Kazuma. They were both awfully close… But being myself, I didn't make a big deal of it.

"T-Tohru-kun, I see you're done cooking…" Hanajima said, blushing as she backed away from Kazuma slowly. He had been caressing her face, but now his hands were on the table and he stared down at them, obviously embarrassed.

"H-hai… Did I interrupt anything?" I asked, blushing in humiliation as well. This was a bit awkward… to say the least… "Ah, sorry… If you want to be alone I can always eat in the kitchen…"

"N-no, Tohru-san, it's fine." Kazuma said, motioning to the pillow beside Hanajima. "Please, join us." I nodded and placed the food down, taking my seat silently.

At first, the breakfast was quiet and the tension sent chills up my back. This was quiet, even for Hanajima, Kazuma, and I. None of us were exactly big talkers, but eventually a conversation got started. It was a rather morbid one, though, for it contained details of our mission, so to speak, into the Sohma borders. Uotani, Hanajima, and I all knew it would be dangerous but lacked the knowledge of the inside. This is where Kazuma came in.

"I'll go with you as a guide of sorts. The Zodiac is under Akito's control whether they like it or not. If it was not so, I would send Kagura. She knows that area better than me, and she's a bit more capable of sneaking around."

I nodded gravely. For once, I could feel no smile urging to lift my lips or a frown to bring me down. I was completely serious about this. Saving Kyo was my only objective, and it would stay that way.

"As Kyo-kun's master, I presume you are as serious about rescuing him as I am. But I also have to see Akito…" I said, hanging my head in hopelessness. "I want to get Kyo-kun out of there, but that will be hard if I must see Akito…"

"Kazuma-san and I will get Kyo-san. Uo-chan can take you to see Akito." Hanajima said, sighing slightly. I could tell she didn't want to split up. "If it is necessary, I can ask Megumi to help. He has grown stronger."

"You don't have to do that, Hana-chan. I never asked anyone to help me…" Hanajima sighed and stood up, motioning for Kazuma to follow suit.

"Tohru-kun, I'm not letting you go alone. Even with your training, it's too dangerous. We're going to start training now." She said in a matter-of-factly way, smiling at Kazuma. I had a feeling this was going to be interesting…

-

-

-

"Talk." I heard Akito say in the next room over. My ear was squashed against the wall in a desperate attempt to gain information. Akito had learned that Hiro, Kisa, Momiji, and Ritsu had gone somewhere, as had I. Only I wasn't sure if they would tell.

"We went sight-seeing," was all that Hiro said. I can only imagine how straight his face was. He never liked Tohru, but I knew he wasn't a squealer. "Nothing more, Akito. You know that area is beautiful."

"But I didn't give you permission to leave, _Hiro_. I didn't give _any of you_ permission!" Akito screamed, I didn't need to listen through the walls to hear that… There was a crash of glass breaking and a few screams of pain, one being Hiro's.

"Hiro-kun!" Kisa screamed. There was the sound of hasty shuffling and a whimper of pain, then sobs. "Hi-Hiro-kun, your arm…"

"I'm fine, Kisa." Hiro muttered, groaning slightly. Unidentifiable gasps were heard. I had enough. Listening to this was sickening… Akito was hurting people, again, and even though I listened openly, they were the ones hurt and I couldn't do anything. I could never do anything. Not for Tohru, not for them. I couldn't even do anything for myself. Pitiful.

"Bring in the rabbit!" Akito yelled, leaving me to cringe on the other side of the wall. Not Nyoko…

"Don't hurt her…"

-

-

-

"So cute…" I whispered to myself, giggling into the palm of my hand as Hanajima sent a weak punch at the makiwara just so she could have Kazuma stand behind her and guide her arms into the correct technique.

"What was that?" They asked simultaneously, staring over at me in my jogging outfit. Blushed and turned away to unceremoniously kick the snot out of my own makiwara.

"Nothing…" I said between powerful kicks. Hanajima did the same thing, _again_. She had been doing this for about ten minutes, with minor variations or mistakes, of course. "So hopeless…"

"I wouldn't be talking, Tohru-kun." Hanajima muttered as she screwed up for about the tenth time this minute. "You're hopelessly in love with Kyo-san, and you don't even know it."

"I-I am not!" I yell, blushing. Okay, that was a bit loud… and unconvincing… It obviously didn't work on Hanajima or Kazuma, who smirked to each other and went back to their little routine. "You don't believe me, do you? I don't love Kyo-kun! A-at least I don't think I do…"

"You do." Hanajima replied, smiling coyly at Kazuma as she messed up. He was starting to get impatient. I sigh and go off into thought only to be interrupted by an angry punch to the makiwara.

"Good." Kazuma said from behind her, smiling. A "whoops" look came over Hanajima's face and she blushed in anger on her spastic reaction. "Now, on to the kicks."

Hanajima's eyes widened when she found out that she really couldn't lift her leg up high enough. Giggling, I watched as the look on her face changed to happiness when Kazuma's hand went to help her.

"Kazuma-san, I think I'll cool down and cook us a lunch now. You two need some time alone, I see." I said, winking as I left the room. Just before my head turned, I caught Hanajima's rare devious smile from the corner of my eye.

-

-

-

"I don't know anything, Akito-sama." I whisper through the sobs that wracked my small body. There was blood in my long black hair, only appearing in stains on the white ends.

"Yes you do, tell me!" Akito yelled at me. I immediately flinched from experience, scared that Akito would strike me again. Since Tohru-sensei left he had been a lot harder on all of us, even Kureno. One day, he came to sub for Tohru-sensei with his wrist wrapped up in bandages. Later on, he had winced in pain as red stained the whole right arm of his suit.

I hadn't been pinned for much of anything, even though I was spotted at the airport by one of Akito's bad men. Hatori had wiped all their memories afterward. We were safe, but Akito was still paranoid enough to blame me.

"Even if I knew anything about Tohru-sensei I would never tell a bad man like you!" I yelled back at him, tears streaking down my face. Akito paused for a moment, completely shocked. "Tohru-sensei is the nicest person I ever met! I'm not about to hurt her! No one is!"

"She's taking my Zodiac away from me! You're supposed to listen to me! I don't want to be alone…" Akito said sadly, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "It's not fair…"

"Nothing's fair… And she's not trying to take us away from you; she's just trying to help." I argued, patting the God's hand comfortingly. This hadn't turned out like I had pictured…

"But she's not helping at all…" Akito whined, pulling his hand away from my grasp. I growled under my breath but decided against acting upon his contrariness. He didn't know any better, right?

"Akito-sama, you're hurting people. She's trying to stop that, nothing more. If you let us have our own will, we'll be your friends. Pushing us around only makes us resent it." I explained. It must look rather odd, for I, no more that six years old, am talking more sense than a whining adult.

"G-get out, now." Akito ordered, pushing me away gently. I sighed, hoping he would take what I said to heart. Out of mouths of hatchlings, they say.

I hope they mean it.

-

-

-

"I think this is our final training session, Tohru-san." Kazuma said, smiling. "Practice every day, though. We'll all get together to make plans later." I nodded enthusiastically. A second ago you could have easily classified me as a lump on the ground, but just te thought of being closer to saving Kyo got me all jittery and excited.

"Thank you so much, Kazuma-san!" I exclaimed, bowing before making my hasty retreat out of the dojo, jumping for joy all the way to the limo where Hanajima and Uotani wait anxiously.

"So?" Uotani asks as I climb in, hopping up impatiently. Beside Hanajima is a grown man that has her same features, except it doesn't look as dainty on him. I should hope not…

"Kazuma-san said I'm ready! We'll start planning right away. I can't wait to save Kyo-kun!" Uotani and Hanajima nod, smiling, but the man looks at me with an odd expression.

"Kyo Sohma? I remember him… He was the rude one, am I correct?" He asks, and I nod like Hana and Uo did. I wonder who he is for a moment, then I remember all the pictures on Hanajima's room, her show, and almost everything that came out of her mouth.

"Megumi-san!? You've grown so much!" I squeal, reaching across to hug him. It ends quickly, for I have a feeling he isn't exactly used to hugs. "How have you been!? I've heard so much about you from Hana-chan, but it's so nice to see you in person! You've been eating lots and lots of odango, yes?"

"I'm fine, really, Tohru-san, really. And yes, I've had quite a good amount of odango. I've even learned to cook some flavors, but not as many as you, I presume." He answers, a small smile gracing his pale face. "You're as lively as ever."

"Hai, I'm just so happy to see you! Oh, yes, Kyo-kun was the one with the temper. But it was understandable, really. He could be sweet, too." I say, blushing. "He always was there when I needed him…"

"Of course, who wouldn't be, for an adorable girl like you?" Megumi asked, causing me to blush a deeper pink. "Now, can one of you be so kind to tell me the plan?"

"Oh, sure, Megumi. Sorry 'bout that. We wanted to wait for Tohru here…" Uotani said, smirking. "I'm sure you did, too. Now, here's the plan…"

-

-

-

Sorry if this chapter turned out horrible… For some reason, I have a serious issue with classical music, which I was listening to. I also have a cold… So I spend most of my time with tissues a giant pot of tea, and a lemon wedge. Spongebob, Inu-nii-chan (Inuyasha), Aang fit in there somewhere, too. So… Yeah.

Oh, the song Tohru sings is from Inuyasha Movie Two. It's called Still Alone. Here are the English lyrics for what I had Tohru sing:

_I've learned a lot  
from being alone._

_As long as you didn't let go of my hand,  
I felt like I could do anything._

_When we walked along the same path  
I believed without a single doubt._

_But even so, why...?_

_But even so, why...?_

_But I..._

_I remember your promise.  
I remember every day._

That's from right after the first time the chorus is sung to the very end. This song is called Still Alone by Ayumi Hamasaki, and was featured in Inuyasha. I forget if it was an opening, ending, or movie song, though… Neko no baka, ne? I was trying to pick between this, Every Heart by BoA, Itazura Na Kiss, and Yura Yura, the ending theme for Inuyasha Movie Two, not to be confused with Yura Yura the ninth opening for Naruto. They're all from Inuyasha… Dx Eh heh heh… Too much exposure, I guess. I've been trying to at least finish the series before school starts, which is next Wednesday… Somehow that reminds me of Grease… Again...

Ayame – We're for each other like wop baba loo-bob and wop bam boom! Just like my brother is sha-na-na-na-na-na yippity dip de boom!

Yuki – I'm right here, you know… Warrior-san, could you _please_ do something about my insane brother?

Aww, hell no! That'd be no fun… Besides, he's pretty decent at singing! Aya, I didn't know you were familiar with Grease… You could have told me earlier!

Ayame – Well, I try to stay all the rage, you know. Must keep up with today's youth, even if we're talking about America!

B-But Grease was released in the seventies, Aya…

Ayame – Oh, whoops…

Right… Anyway, Aya, tell them to review!

Ayame – Review for the wonderful Neko-hime so she may update sooner, and get better! She would be grateful if you sent a few boxes of tissues and a lot more tea leaves, too.

Yes, -grabs tissue- I'm running low. I've used up my house's vast supply of tissues, and the tea is soon to be gone, sine I drink about two whole pots a day now. Ah… And that's saying something, since I had a giant one hundred bag box of green tea and boxes of lemon, raspberry, blueberry, black, and earl grey tea sitting around. Soon I'll be making my way onto the gourmet hot chocolate I got for Christmas…

Ayame – Ah, what a horrible fate, to go through life without tea!

Yes, true, but I also have to clean the tea pot and cups and ramen bowl each day, too… Ah, the beauty of school lunches. You don't cook it, you don't clean it, and you're not horrified by the health chart. I'd rather not know what I'm eating, thank you very much. That's the only way I can eat fries without killing myself before the unlimited amounts of fat do. Hmm, how pleasant. I think I'll take my well awaited leave now, Aya, Yun-Yun.

Yuki – Grr, have you been hanging out with Manabe and Kimi, too?

How did you know? Ah well, ja' ne!


	17. Chapter 16: Split Up!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. Or Edward... -sobs- I WANT TO OWN EDWARD! Sorry... obsessed...

I've one thing to say. HOLY SHIT! I've finished it! I've finished it! Of course, not all in this chapter... but I've written all the way to the end... Even if I kinda ended it abruptly. Hell, I ended it with a cliffhanger. Of course, that doesn't count the epilogue. Trust me, I've got to tie loose ends. Or else, I'll end up writing a sequel. I have no idea what I would write as a sequel and, honestly, I don't think I'm too good at sequels... -stares at Neko Love II- Ah ha ha... That's a bit of an understatement. Gah... My mom is watching The Bachelor right now. Their insincerity is giving me a headache. Rawr. Stupid plastic model bimbos... They pick the shallowest, prettiest women around. And then they pick the most repetitive, selfish, hottest men, too. Such a headache. I want Eclipse to come in... 

-

-

-

"I like this outfit!" I said, smiling happily as I twirled around in my clothed. I wore a cute form-fitting black hoodie that went down to the bottom of my rib cage, a black cotton wife beater underneath, a pleated black miniskirt with a few chains, black stocking, and black faux leather (pleather, actually) boots with four inch heels.

"You got that right, Tohru." Uotani said, smirking at her own outfit of a tight-fitting, long-sleeve top, a long black skirt, and black boots similar to mine. "These boots were made for sneakin'." (Sorry, I couldn't help it. –puts on These Boots- Pink Panther, MIB, Mission Impossible, and Bad Boys have been on long enough xD)

"I don't get girls…" Megumi muttered, watching Uotani, Hanajima, and I marvel over our outfits. Hanajima smirked and patted his shoulder affectionately.

"And therefore you don't _get_ girls. As a girl, we have to love clothes. It's a rule." She said, smiling at her own gothic version of a spy outfit. "You're lucky we didn't make you dress up."

"Yes, very…" Kazuma said, staring down at his all-black yukata. "Thank you for that. We'll get going, then?" He asked, pointing to the wall of the main house outside our rental car, a black mustang. Hanajima and Uotani had decided to bring their class in cars down. A little. Barely… not at all… Does a limo rank over a custom made mustang convertible with Hana's show's symbol all over it?

"I guess so…" Uotani muttered, bringing out another custom made item from her awesome utility belt. "Grappling hook, anyone?" We all stared at her.

"You brought a _grappling hook_?" Megumi asked, staring at the foreign object. "Myth Busters said the grappling hook was only a comic book legend…" Uotani scoffed.

"You watch _American_ shows? Well, these Myth Busters were dead _wrong_. If I'm gonna be the only one scaling the wall in style, so be it." She said, smirking and we all stared at her some more.

"That actually works?" I asked, poking it with a wary finger. "It can't hurt anybody, right?" She only shrugs and pulls her long blonde hair into a bun before pulling a black beanie over it. "Charge! I wanna beat the shit out of some people!"

"We're breaking laws, we're breaking laws…" I sang to myself as I let Megumi and Kazuma hoist me up to the top of the wall so I could jump down to the other side, throw a rope over, and let them climb up and over. "We're gonna get in trouble, we're gonna get in trouble…"

"Don't sing that, it takes the fun out of everything. You've heard of Mission Impossible, right?" Uotani asked, and I started to hum the theme song instead. "Better."

"I'm over…" I say before throwing a rope down and hopping t the ground on the other side. "Who's coming first?"

"I will. I'm the lightest, and I can help you hold the rope while the others come." Hanajima said and I easily held the rope for her. She, in turn, did was she had said, and soon the whole team was over the wall.

"Good, step one complete." Uotani said. She was really into this whole spy thing… "On to step two…" I giggle into my hand. My friends are very odd sometimes.

"Let's split up." I say, staring at Uotani with a small smile. They all stare back at me, this isn't part of the plan. But hey, I can be spontaneous, right? "Uo-chan , you want to see Kureno-kun, right?"

"But leaving you would be…" She starts. I raise one eyebrow and she breaks into a big smile. "Thanks, Tohru." A few strands of platinum blonde hair escape the bun they had been in as Uotani runs away, and only now I notice. She has gotten highlights. Maybe she wanted to look her best for Kureno. Who knows?

"Well, should we continue?" Hanajima asks, but I stare after Uotani. "Megumi, take care of Uo-chan." Megumi obeys and runs after her.

"Thank you, Hana-chan. Kazuma-san, where are Akito's rooms?" Kazuma draws a small map in the dirt, and soon we are on our way.

-

-

-

"Hmm?" I hum to myself, trying to ignore the little nagging voice in my head. It is calling me stupid. Again. But I suppose it's right. After all, I did get lost in this "main house", as Papa calls it. I don't see why we have to live here. As long as we do, I cannot go outside. Stupid Sohmas… Ah, I'm a Sohma, too. Momo Sohma. But it's all their fault.

As I blame ever Sohma subconsciously, I hear voices. They're unfamiliar and soft. Their owners are obviously speaking in hushed whispers. And I guess they should be, since we're very close to that hole in the wall I use.

Peeping around a bush, I see them. All clothed in black and hunched in the ground are three people. I recognize one of them. It's that friend of Momiji's that I let in here before. But that was ten years ago. And I still haven't met him.

Speaking of Momiji… Just a while ago he went on tour with his Stradivarius Dragonetti. Damn, I want to get my hands on that violin!

"Momiji's friend-san?" I call out, and the woman looks at me with a smile. "You're lost, aren't you?"

"Hai. Momo-san?" I nod, rolling my eyes. I look pretty much the same. Same wavy blonde hair, same brown eyes. Just… about three feet taller. "H-How do you get to Akito-san?"

"This is a new one. Someone actually _wants_ to meet Akito." I say, frowning. "Nothing good will come of it, Momiji's friend-san." She only shakes her head, and soon I notice her acquaintances are gazing at me, as well.

"Iie, gomen, but everything good will come out of it. I'll break the curse and save Kyo-kun and everything will be alright." My eyes widen. Could she mean Kyo, the man who was locked up in that cell? "Oh, and you can call me Tohru."

"Tohru-san, that man is bad. Papa says so. I don't know what he did, but he's a bad man. That's why he's locked up."

"You're wrong!" Tohru springs up dramatically and launches herself very close to my face. "Kyo-kun isn't bad! He's never done anything wrong, and he doesn't deserve to be locked up! That's why I'll save him for sure!"

"Oh, so you must be that rumored lover of his. If so, I'll take you to see Akito." This was getting amusing. Now, Tohru resembled a tomato. A blushing tomato. A blushing tomato with bright red pain all over its face.

"Why does everybody say I'm his lover!?" The brunette cried, lifting her arms up to the sky and crying out. Only thunder answered. Jumping slightly, she sighed. "Nyoko-chibi was somewhat right… I suppose…"

"So you actually _love_ him!? I thought he was horrible. Of course, I've never met him, but the stories…"

"Don't listen to them! They're wrong, and I can't bear for anyone to talk bad about him!" Tohru nearly screamed, tears filling her eyes. "He might be rude sometimes, but Kyo-kun is a good person, I just know it!"

"He_killed his Mom_." I countered.

"No he didn't! She committed suicide because everyone shunned him! It's not his fault, and it never will be."

"Well… let's go, then." I say awkwardly.

-

-

-

I smiled. Momo has remembered me! And now, she was being such a big help. She led Kazuma, Hanajima, and I to the main building, where she said both Akito and Kyo were. Unfortunately, she didn't know where in the main building they were. And let's face it, that building is _**huge**_!

"Uh…" I say dumbly as we all stare up at the multi-story house. "How are we ever going to find them in here!?"

"Let's split up…?" Hanajima asks, and I nod. Soon, we three are separated, exploring different hallways.

-

-

-

Ok, now you know this won't turn out well. I mean, "Let's split up"? Please, they're just asking for trouble. I mean, how often do you see that in the movies? OH, let's split up so the monster can pick us off one by one and make a meal or two out of us. The funny guy goes first, of course. Well, according to Beast Boy, anyway.

Bah, now the news is on. I don't even need to watch it! Let me guess... Death... rape... death... storm... death... weather... death... murder... death... shoot out... death... some random killer STD... death... abuse... death... break in... death... robbery... death... fire... death... mysterious blood stains... death... kidnapping... death... toxic fumes... death... radioactive waste... death... taxes... death... law suit... death... riot... death... drugs... death... corrupt politicians... death... whatever Bush is... death... stem cell research... death... abortion... death... Pakistan... death... bombs... death... death... bathrooms... death... Iraq... death... California... death... zombies... death... Oprah... death... strike... death...

Hmm... I'm deathly accurate. That's just sad... DEATH.

Oh, that reminds me... sorry for being so late with this... I blame the news. Ja' ne.

DEATH!


	18. Chapter 17: Reunited

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket/Furuba. I think you get that by now, though... -.-' You'd be really stupid if you didn't. And don't worry, I'll tell you when I'm rich enough to buy it.**

Hallo! Eh... I had this up before, plus the Epilogue which I changed. So, just read on, I guess. I apologize for the shortness. -.-'

-

-

-

"Oh no…" I whispered as I heard footsteps coming my way. I was going to get caught! Panic, as well as bile, rose into my throat as I looked for a hiding place. Nothing. The whole hallway was about as crowded as the Sahara Desert. The footsteps were coming closer.

Oh, God, this was the end, the end to it all… Akito was desperate to kill me, Kyo was depending on me to save him, and it would end now. The end… Oh God, oh God, that sounded scarier than anything at the moment. With the swiftness of a frightened bird taking flight, I dashed into room. It was just a random room, and with my luck Akito would be on the other side holding a gun.

"Tohru, what are you doing here!?" A familiar voice asked and I wheeled around to see a horribly depressed Kyo. His eyes were sallow, five o clock shadow haunted his cheeks and chin, shallow cuts marked up his beautiful face. I shivered. Even now, he looks dashing. And yet, it was disheartening. "Get out of here, now! Y-you were safe… Stay that way for me, please."

I paled as the footsteps stopped on the climax of their loudness and a shadow could be seen through the rice paper door. Squeaking, I braced myself against it to keep whoever it was from coming in. When nothing happened, I slid it open a tiny bit to look out. No one.

"That… was… scary…" I whispered, holding my hand over my heart, which was beating so fast it sounded more like a hum to me. A slight weight on my shoulder caused me to jump, shriek loudly, and slap whoever it was in the face. "Oh, gomen, Kyo-kun…"

"It's… fine. You've done that before." I laughed sheepishly, remembering that time he had come to pick me up at work. "Anyway… just get out of here before anyone notices you. I can't stand to think of you in trouble."

"Gomen, but I can't do that, Kyo-kun. I couldn't ever leave Hana-chan and Uo-chan and Kazuma-san in here alone." I said, and Kyo's eyes widened. Mine did to, but for other reasons. I could see a tiny black, moving spot behind Kyo's body. "Kyo-kun, there's something behind you…"

"No there isn't…" He replied, turning around to prove it. But then he came face to face with bunny Nyoko. And nearly screamed. "H-how did you get there?"

"Tohru-sensei opened the door for Cho and me." Just then, the Siberian tiger cub that had helped me escape slinked out of the shadows. They both turned to me. "Tohru-sensei, I made sure Uotani-sama, Hanajima-sama, Kazuma-sama, and Kunimitsu-sama are safe."

"A-and I made s-sure that n-no one knows y-you are here." Cho told me, blushing through her white fur. She was a shy one, and Nyoko's unofficial best friend. I smile warmly at her and she blushes a deeper pink. So cute!

"Thank you, Nyoko-chibi, Cho-chan. It really means a lot for you to help. Could you leave Uncle Kyo and me alone now?" I asked, smiling kindly. They both laughed and exchanged sheepish smiles, if possible for a tiger and a bunny. Then, they flew out of the room before I could blink.

"Kyo-kun…" I whisper, blushing as he stares at me, smiling slightly. "I'm glad to see you again…" He chuckles, leaning closer.

"You know you're turning red, right?" He says before leaning in and placing a cliché kiss on my lips. Blushing harder, I look at him coyly. "And now you pick the time to be shy. You were the one who kissed me last time, you know."

"Mmm, yeah…" I mutter, blushing and leaning into Kyo. We had to get out, to escape, to do so much. But I could take a little time to relax, right? If I didn't God knows how I could make it through the rest of this mission.

"You should really get outta here…" Kyo murmurs into the top of my head, his lips skimming my hair and causing me to blush harder. "Damn, Tohru, I missed you."

"So did I." An unfamiliar, eerie voice says from outside the room. Kyo pulls away from me, pushing my body back behind his as he stands up. There, in the doorway, stood a man with semi-long black hair and a skinny frame.

"Akito…" I whisper, catching both of their attentions. "Oh no, no, no… This wasn't supposed to happen…" Akito takes a step closer, and Kyo pushes me back further, his arms outstretched to protect me. I gasp when a growl escapes his lips.

"Tohru, just be quiet and stay behind me. I won't let him hurt you, _ever_." Growling louder, Kyo backs away from Akito more, with me backing up with him. Akito only snapped his fingers, no, _her_ fingers, as my re-acquired memories tell me, and the room was immediately filled with armed men. "Aww shit."

"Move." One man, who looked like the leader, says to Kyo, loading his gun. I see his finger tense. He's ready to shoot. I squeak. Kyo isn't budging.

"Kyo-kun, don't do this! I want you to be free; don't let him kill you because of me!" I try to push him out of the way, but Kyo is too strong. Akito smirks.

"Listen to the bitch, my monster. If you give her up, I promise to let you go free." I gasp. I have a chance to free Kyo, and it's so _easy_! The guttural growling from Kyo's throat intensifies. (-sweatdrop- He's starting to resemble Edward Cullen, from the Twilight series, SQUEE! –glomps-)

"No."

That single word echoes throughout. He's going to get himself _killed_! I try to push him away again. The gun is rising. The hair on my neck prickles, there's only one thing to do.

-

-

-

"STOP!" Tohru's voice comes from behind me, nearly shattering my eardrum. She pushes past me, something she's been putting so much effort into for the past minute or so. Damn, now I _really_ wish she hadn't trained. "I'll do anything. Let Kyo-kun go free. I'll give you my life, or anything else you want. Let me save Kyo!"

"Hmm, an interesting proposition, bitch." Akito says, chuckling. I act fast clamping my hand over Tohru's mouth and laughing sheepishly. It's obviously forced.

"Don't listen to her. She's insane, completely insane. It would be best if you ignored her completely. I'm much more fun to torture." I say, sweating from anxiety. Akito raises an eyebrow, almost smiling._Almost_.

I won't let Tohru sacrifice herself for me. I deserve this. I'm the cat, after all. But no, she's insanely determined to ruin her life for me. I blame myself for being in love with a ditz like her.

Suddenly, a sharp pain shoots through my hand and I pull it away unconsciously. And I realize, I've let Tohru speak. Well, that and my hand is bleeding. Damn, did she sharpen her teeth or something? That hurt!

"I'm not insane, just in love! I'm willing to do anything to save Kyo. Just say it, I'll do it!" She yells, throwing herself at Akito's feet. How could she do something so… vile!? Akito's feet… bleh. I suppose I'm only thinking of this to clear my mind of what she's really doing. It's like she's a lamb, just _walking_ into a wolf's mouth. And I'm not stopping her.

"I think I'll agree to that. Kyo, you may go, as soon as you watch me finish off your wench." Snapping his fingers again, Akito sends his men to corner both Tohru and I.

Oh God, what has she _done_!?

-

-

-

I moan, feeling my head pound a loud, steady beat. I try to move my limbs, and they react lethargically. This isn't good…

"TOHRU!" I hear someone scream my name, and slowly lift my head. It pounds harder. I can't see anything. It's all black. Am I blind? I don't remember being blind… It must be… And my head is really starting to annoy me.

"Hai, I'm named Tohru…" I answer dumbly, my tongue feeling awfully large for my mouth. I must have been drugged… "Kyo-kun?" It_sounded_ like his voice… I think…

"Dammit, Tohru, run!" The voice, I guess it was Kyo's, screamed again. It made my ears hurt. And then it suddenly hit me like a train. Or a bus. Or a truck. Maybe all three… Anyway, it was _hard_. I was giving my life to save Kyo's. There were going to kill me._Now_.

"Oh… Kyo-kun, I couldn't do that! This is for you. You'll be _free_!" I say, smiling. The drug must have worn off. A click surprised me. That was the click of a gun… How I know that I didn't know. I just… did… "I love you, Kyo-kun."

"No!" I hear him yell, just as the gun shot. I prepared for pain somewhere, in my chest, the side of my head, anywhere. Maybe my brains would blow out, or maybe my heart would be reduced to smithereens. Maybe I was already dead, it was that quick. In reality, I had no idea. Curious, I pulled the cloth that had been obscuring my vision off of my head. There, lying on my bend legs was Kyo, blood pouring from a bullet hole in his chest.

"KYO!"

-

-

-

Tadah. I apologize for the length of this section. It's like me; vertically challenged. FYI, I'm exactly five feet tall, and probably not growing anymore. So, yeah, I'm short. Sorry for the cliffhanger. . I'm apologizing a lot, aren't I? Sorry for that, too. Anyway, review if you liked it! Read on. Only one chapter left...


	19. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket/Furuba, etc. Bleh, bleh, bleh... Bleh bleh...**

Um... yeah. I got enough requests for something more... final... as a finally. So... yeah. It's actually longer. Something. Huzzah.

-

-

-

Tears sprang into my eyes as I embraced Kyo's body. He flopped, limp, as I hugged him to tightly. Grief overwhelmed my senses, drowning everything but the sounds of Kyo's slowing heartbeat out. He was dying fast, it was a miracle he wasn't already dead. He had been shot in the chest, right?

"Kyo, don't go," I sobbed, nuzzling my nose into his chest. I didn't care if blood coated my face. It should have been my blood that was spilled, not his. I should have been the one covered in blood. And so be it, I would.

"What have I done?" Akito asked in horror, and I spared a glace towards her only long enough to watch a revolver drop from her hand. She had been the one to shoot Kyo. And yet, I didn't hate her. It was only I that I blamed; that I hated. If he hadn't protected me…

"Someone," I screamed through my rapidly increasing tears, "help! Please, someone, anyone… Save my Kyo!"

Arms reached from behind and encircled my waist, attempting to drag me away from Kyo's body. Screaming, I thrashed, trying to escape. I couldn't. So, I stooped to screaming.

"Let me go!" I hollered, tears streaming down my cheeks. "Don't take me away from my Kyo! Let go!" I looked over to Kyo, but he wasn't there. Another squeal escaped my lips and I fell limp, too overcome with tears to do anything but cry.

"Honda-san," a voice whispered in my ear, soothing and cool. It was Yuki. "Hatori took him. Kyo's getting help. So please, don't struggle."

I complied, relaxing in the tight grip on my waist. The world went gray, bleak, empty. It was like an old movie rolling in slow motion, the scene playing out before me. Uotani and Hanajima burst in, Kureno and Kazuma along with them. Momiji bounced to my side, whispering soothing things I didn't hear. Nyoko and Cho timidly snuck in, tears in their now-human eyes.

Memory went blank, and then everything went black. And even then, I knew I was crying.

-

-

-

"He's coming to," a low voice said, to slow and deep for it to really be like that. Light slowly seeped through my closed eyelids, burning the retinas. Blinking, I snapped my eyes open, squinted, winced. The light overhead was too bright, my chest was burning in pain, a feeling of deadweight settled over my limbs. And yet, somehow, I was able to sit up, look around at the familiar faces.

"Oi, Orangey, don't scare us like that," was the first thing I heard, via Uotani. It was accompanied by a hard slap on the back, which sent the pain in my chest reeling.

Coughing, I nodded and braced myself so I didn't fall back.

"You're alive!" the unmistakable voice of Kagura squealed, and it was her arms that cinched painfully around my waist. I nodded, trying to pry my cousin off. It didn't work until I had a reluctant Yuki, Haru, and Hatori help. When I was free, I noticed Tohru wasn't among the group surrounding my bed.

"Where's Tohru?" I asked, panicked. I had saved her when I took the bullet, right? Had Akito killed her after I blacked out? The worried glances only fueled my suspicion, and suddenly panic overtook my body. "_Where_ is she!?"

"She wasn't hurt," Akito said as he stepped forward, for some reason dressed in a girl's kimono. "She thought you died and, well, went into catalytic shock…"

"She's been out for only an hour less that you," Hatori finished, sighing and checking the clipboard in his hands, "six days now. Her vitals are steady, but…"

"Let me see her," I demanded, ripping the covers off myself and hobbling out of bed, slightly unsteady, and pulling my IV along with me. Hanajima shifted to stand in front of the door, her face emotionless.

"You shouldn't go," she muttered. But I did not heed her advice, instead just, gently of course, shoving her out of the way. Hatori followed, scribbling something down. Although reluctant, he directed me to Tohru's side, muttering about how well I was doing, being able to muster such energy.

"Tohru," I whispered as I approached her bedside, still gripping the portable IV pole. She laid on the uncomfortable hospital bed motionless, her face, probably for the first time, devoid of any emotion. The only sound in the room was the beeping of the heart monitor, slow and steady. Even her breathing was effortless, soundless. It was good to see her in such ease, no worry lines marring her beautiful face. But even so, the life that she seemed to be missing was haunting.

"It's just shock," Hatori muttered, gazing upon Tohru passively. Even so, regret and sadness reflected in his gray eyes. I knew he, too, cared for my Tohru. Everyone did. She was just naturally that way. "She'll wake up; eventually."

"_Eventually_," I snorted, amusement that would have normally followed was lacking. "What does that mean? A day? A week? A year?" When Hatori didn't answer, I groaned. "I'll wait as long as Tohru needs, anyway. I owe it to her. I can't imagine my life without her influence. Those ten years without her were Hell, but I'll sacrifice that all over for her."

"You won't have to wait long," Hatori assured me, a small smile growing on his lips. "Love has a way of working things out, and it's obvious you two love each other all too much. It's gotten to a point of unhealthiness."

"I hope you're right, Hatori," I sighed, plopping down by my angel's bedside where I would wait forever.

-

-

-

It was dark when I opened my eyes. At first, I thought it had all been a fantastic dream; that I was waking up to knowledge that that great adventure was only a dream; that Kyo did not exist. A strange world where I had not gotten my memories back, that I was no longer strong was where I laid; just for a moment.

But the sight of an orange shock of hair, shining like my own personal sun, brought me back to the world I belonged in; the world where everything was _right_. I _had_ gotten my memories back; Kyo _did_ exist. My world could go on.

The orange-smeared head moved, lifting so Kyo's brilliant red eyes met my own. Even sleepy and drooping, I could see the depth of past misfortune, present happiness, which had always reflected in his eyes. At least, it was there when _I_ stared into the ruby orbs. My stomach flied, accompanied by the pulse of my heart, which led to the faster beeping of a background sound.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Kyo murmured, smirking. His voice was still coated with laziness from his nap, but I blushed anyway. "You've been asleep for a good week and a half now."

"You're alive," I stated, not at all a question. Kyo nodded, shrugging.

"It wouldn't mean anything if you weren't," he replied, leaning in closer. "Hey, I know I've told you before, but I love you." Giggling, I blushed and leaned in, finishing his quest and pressing my lips against his.

Kyo's lips, warm and soft, moved perfectly against mine, his tongue slipping into my mouth. For the longest time I battled him in a war of tongues, until finally breath ran out and I pulled away for much needed air. The heart monitor was going crazy.

"Aishiteru, Kyo-kun," I whispered in his ear before pulling completely back and sighing happily. An insanely big grin grew on Kyo's face, and for that moment, I thought he was glowing.

"God, Tohru, you're too perfect," Kyo muttered, falling back into his own chair. "How could I _not_ love you?" I giggled, rolling my eyes.

"I could say the same for you," I said. "So, I guess this is 'Happily ever after,' huh?"

"Definitely."

-

-

-

"I love you, Tohru," Kyo chanted in my ear as he traced a trail down my cheek, neck, arm, and back up again with his lips, his soft butterfly kisses making my heart soar.

"And I you, my Kyo," I whispered back, pulling his face back up to mine. Kyo pressed against my chest with his own, slowly guiding me down, via the hand on the small of my back, to lay flat on the bed. Giggling, I kissed the indentation below his neck, licking it afterward.

"Kaa-san, Toto-san!" a little voice yelled, causing both Kyo and I to jump apart. While we sat, still panting, on direct opposite sides of the bed, the door swung open, revealing our four-year old girl, Kumi. She had blazing orange hair, just like her father, but it was solely my face that was her own.

"Geez, you two were at it again," Uo-chan's voice muttered from the hall, and I knew she would come up with a playful scolding. M best friend stomped into the room, slightly moody with her accustomed mood swings.

Uotani was four month pregnant and only beginning to show. Kureno, her husband, of course, was the father. It would be their third child now, since the first birth was to a pair of twins, both resembling their father all too much. Her wedding had been an amusing one, between Kureno, as he was forced to change his last name instead of the stubborn Uotani, and me, when I was already with child.

"We only have one beautiful girl, though," I pointed out with a smile. "_You_ have two already, and another on the way. It's easier to space them apart, I heard." Kureno bustled to the doorway, carrying his two identical sons, only two years old.

"We're sorry for intruding, Tohru-san," Kureno muttered, plopping the two boys on the ground. Yori and Nori rushed over to me, jumping to my waiting arms.

"Tohru-chan!" they cried together, enveloping me with their hugs. I smiled and hugged back, ruffling their brown hair lovingly. "We missed you, Tohru-chan!"

"Aww, I missed you guys, too!" I exclaimed, kissing their cheeks and huffing them up. "Next year you'll be in my class, right? I'll be mad at Kaa-san and Toto-san if you aren't!"

"'Course we'll be, Tohru-chan!" Yori said, scoffing. He brushed a hair from his eyes and rubbed his nose while Nori sneezed. I laughed at the expression they shared before I set them down again to run off and play with Kumi.

"They're adorable," I told Uotani and Kureno, a smile growing on my face. Nyoko strolled in, Cho on her tail. They were both nine now, and thought they were so grown up.

"Mama and Papa are gonna be late," Nyoko informed me, frowning apologetically. "Mama is having a checkup. So I came here with Uncle Yuki and Aunt Machi. They're outside, along with Hana-nee and Shishou."

"Tell them we'll be right out, Kyoko-chibi," I said, using the pet name that Nyoko thought was getting a bit babyish for her. Scowling, she ran out with the ever-silent Cho on her tail.

"It's great that we finally broke the curse, right, koishii?" I asked, kissing Kyo softly. He only nodded, burying his head in the curve between my neck and shoulder. "We'll save it for later, ok?"

"As soon as they're gone," Kyo replied, chuckling. I smiled along with him before grabbing his hand and guiding him out to greet out guests. "Aishiteru, Tohru."

"Aishiteru, Kyo."

-

-

-

I apologize for it not being separated. Um... Yeah. Review? I hope you liked the ending. Btw, koishii means darling/dear/beloved, etc. And Aishiteru, of course, means "I Love you." Um... That's it. Thanks for reading! Check out my other stories, okay? Thank you again. Ja' ne!


End file.
